De sombres secrets: La légende oubliée
by Angel of Dust
Summary: Après avoir découvert la vérité sur les événements qui se sont déroulés en sixième année, Hermione devra mettre de côté tout ce qu'elle croyait savoir au sujet de Draco Malefoy. Mais peut-on réellement faire abstraction de plusieurs années de haine? Et si Dumbledore avait tout prévu? Quels sombres secrets pouvait-il bien cacher?
1. Chapitre I - Premier contact

Bonjour à ceux qui débarquent sur cette histoire =)  
Grande fan des Draco/Hermione (et surtout grande insatisfaite du couple Ron/Hermione), j'ai décidé d'en écrire un moi-même.  
Entamée il y a des années, cette histoire - que je n'ai pu finir à l'époque - me tient beaucoup à cœur.

J'espère que vous apprécierez de la lire autant que je prends plaisir à l'écrire :).

_Les dialogues sont entre__ «...», les pensées d'Hermione entre '...' _et celles de Draco entre_ ''...'' _(encore que ça ne soit pas très utile pour ce chapitre).

.

**Chapitre 1: Premier contact**

Un hurlement de rage retentit dans le silence paisible et plus qu'inhabituel du Terrier, suivi d'une série de couinements suraigus et d'un grand bruit. Mrs Weasley se passa une main sur le visage pour essayer de se calmer et déposa les restes calcinés de ce qu'elle avait cru être sa baguette magique dans un coin de la cuisine. Les jumeaux avaient beau ne plus vivre au Terrier depuis plusieurs semaines, elle devait chaque jour faire face à une de leurs maudites inventions qui traînait dans les parages. Tant et si bien qu'elle en venait à soupçonner que le hasard n'y était pour rien. Elle se retourna vers la table de la cuisine où étaient assis Harry et Ron, chacun se gardant bien d'émettre le moindre commentaire. Les lèvres du plus jeune des fils Weasley se mirent néanmoins à frémir, accentuant la fureur de Mrs Weasley.

« Va réveiller les filles! aboya-t-elle d'un ton féroce. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le regard noir de sa mère l'en dissuada. D'un geste, il fit signe à Harry de le suivre, ce qui rassura ce dernier, peu désireux qu'il était de rester avec une Mrs Weasley survoltée.

« C'est une catastrophe Maman en ce moment, commenta Ron en gravissant les marches. Il n'y a qu'avec toi et Hermione qu'elle est de bonne humeur. Elle lui a même donné la chambre de Fred et George tu te rends compte. »

En vérité, la jeune fille n'avait éprouvé que très peu d'enthousiasme face à cette attention, habituée à partager sa chambre avec Ginny. De plus, l'idée de dormir dans l'ancien laboratoire des jumeaux Weasley ne l'enchantait guère car elle redoutait de tomber par mégarde sur un de leurs prototypes. Mais au vu l'humeur de Mrs Weasley, elle n'avait pas osé protester, ce que les trois autres avaient jugé plus que raisonnable. Harry et Ron toquèrent doucement à la porte mais n'obtinrent pas la moindre réponse. Sans se poser de questions, Ron ouvrit la porte à la volée et pénétra à grandes enjambées dans la petite chambre, sans qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher.

« Hé Hermione, debout! C'est le matin!

- Hmmm…

- Hermione! »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et observa la tignasse de cheveux bruns emmêlés qui dépassait des couvertures. Pour la première fois en six années d'études à Poudlard, il était non seulement réveillé avant Hermione Granger, mais devait également la tirer du sommeil. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée qui lui aurait parue saugrenue quelques jours auparavant et secoua vigoureusement l'épaule de la jeune fille, qui ne bougea pourtant pas un cil, se contentant de pousser un grognement.

Hermione n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Bien au contraire, elle resterait volontiers dans ce lit pour l'éternité. Son départ précipité de chez elle la taraudait encore et l'avait empêché de trouver le sommeil pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. A cette heure-ci – mais quelle heure était-il tiens justement ? -, ses parents devaient avoir pris connaissance de la lettre qu'elle avait laissée sur la petite table de l'entrée. Le début de l'été lui avait paru terriblement long, chose accentuée par le fait que ses parents, farouchement décidés à connaître les circonstances de la mort de Dumbledore (_« Ah mais quel malheur! »_), n'avaient cessé de la harceler de questions. Bien évidemment, leur principal souci étant la sécurité de leur fille, ils n'étaient que très peu enthousiastes à l'idée que celle-ci puisse réintégrer Poudlard en septembre. Si son père estimait qu'une fuite à l'autre bout du monde s'imposait, la mère d'Hermione avait semblé plus partagée. D'un côté, elle se rendait parfaitement compte – dans la mesure du possible en tous les cas – des dangers qui affectaient le monde des sorciers mais elle avait également pleinement conscience du fait qu'ils seraient incapables de protéger leur fille en cas d'attaque magique. Et dans ce cas-ci, Poudlard ne serait-il pas l'endroit le plus sûr pour elle ? Mais la mort du directeur venait bien évidemment faire pencher la balance (_« Mais enfin tu nous as toujours dit que ce Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier de sa génération, et si même lui a été tué... »_).

Même si elle se maudissait pour cela, Hermione avait donc choisi de partir contre leur avis. Dire qu'elle ne leur avait même pas parlé des Horcruxes, par Merlin elle n'osait même pas imaginer leur réaction si elle leur avait annoncé son intention d'accompagner son meilleur ami dans une chasse aux trésors maléfique pouvant résulter en leur mort à tous. Après mûre réflexion, elle s'était mise en relation avec Tonks afin d'organiser son propre transfert au Terrier sans trop attirer l'attention. Maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus là, l'ensemble de la communauté magique vivait dans l'attente d'une prise de pouvoir imminente par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour le moment néanmoins, le Ministère de la Magie n'avait du faire face qu'à quelques conflits mineurs entre sorciers. L'attente et la crainte devenaient insupportables pour tout le monde, et Hermione s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami. Les rares courriers qu'elle avait reçu de lui au cours de l'été reflétaient un calme anormal et au fond d'elle, la jeune fille craignait qu'il disparaisse du jour au lendemain pour partir à la recherche des Horcruxes.

« Hermione part sur le Chemin de Traverse dans trente minutes. Réveille-toi ! »

Cette phrase lui fit ouvrir complètement les yeux. Elle bondit hors du lit, tel un diable de sa boîte, en proie à une grande panique.

« Quoi ? croassa-t-elle. Mais c'est pas vrai !

- Bien sûr que non, fit Ron. Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te réveiller. »

Un lourd coussin rouge le frappa alors en plein visage tandis qu'Hermione le fixait d'un œil mauvais, désormais parfaitement réveillée.

« Hé ! protesta celui-ci en se touchant la joue plus par réflexe que par réelle nécessité. »

Un léger éclat de rire se fit soudain entendre. Encore agacée, Hermione tourna son regard vers la porte et vit son meilleur ami, Harry Potter qui affichait un petit sourire amusé. Son semblant de fureur disparut comme neige au soleil. Le voir à nouveau de bonne humeur était en soi quelque peu troublant et en totale contradiction avec le regard triste qu'il arborait en permanence. D'un bond, elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras, étreinte qu'il lui rendit gauchement. Son arrivée ici ne s'était pas déroulée sans encombres et Hermione rageait quelque peu de n'avoir pu l'aider davantage.

Les membres de l'Ordre avaient eu recours à un ingénieux subterfuge, impliquant du Polynectar et plusieurs exemplaires d'Harry. Si ce dernier était parvenu à rejoindre le Terrier sans grand dommages - à l'exception d'une vilaine coupure à l'arcade sourcilière gauche -, George Weasley n'avait pas eu autant de chance. Alors qu'il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres à peine du point de rendez-vous, un éclair violet l'avait touché de plein fouet. Resté inconscient plusieurs jours durant, à son réveil il avait eu la désagréable surprise de constater qu'une profonde estafilade s'étendait désormais sur toute la longueur de son visage. Il camouflait de son mieux la cicatrice avec ses cheveux roux qui rivalisaient désormais en longueur avec ceux de Bill. Au cours de cette même soirée, Maugrey était tombé de son balai, une chute qui aurait pu être mortelle s'il n'avait pas atterri dans un marécage boueux dont l'odeur pestilentielle l'avait imprégné pendant plusieurs jours. Malheur à quiconque osait mentionner l'incident, pire encore attendait celui qui s'aventurait à prononcer le nom de Modingus Fletcher, à qui Maugrey vouait désormais une haine féroce. En proie à la panique, celui-ci s'était agrippé de toutes ses forces à l'Auror, l'empêchant au passage de faire usage de sa baguette magique et avait fini par le déséquilibrer, entraînant ainsi sa chute. Une fois la mission terminée, il s'était enfui sans demander son reste.

Harry et Ron quittèrent Hermione peu après, l'appel de leurs estomacs se faisant pressant. La jeune fille dut effectivement reconnaître que les effluves qui se dégageaient de la cuisine étaient particulièrement alléchantes. Le gargouillis émis par son ventre la fit renoncer à se recoucher et elle se prépara en quelques instants. Ils ne partaient pour Poudlard que le lendemain, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu le temps ou même l'envie d'acheter les fournitures nécessaires à leur dernière année d'étude. En conséquence, la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione comptaient se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry, à l'unanimité générale, ne les y accompagnerait pas. Il avait eu beau protester de toutes ses forces, arguant que sous sa cape d'invisibilité personne ne le verrait, mais en définitive, il avait bien été obligé d'obtempérer. Cette surveillance constante lui pesait et Hermione redoutait de le voir rester seul. Elle fut néanmoins rassurée lorsqu'Arthur Weasley énonça son intention de rester au Terrier pour travailler.

Le reste de la matinée se passa dans la bonne humeur jusqu'au moment du départ, Hermione écoutant d'un air amusé les blagues des jumeaux - sommés par leur mère de venir récupérer tous les objets magiques pouvant encore se trouver dans la maison - ainsi que les nombreuses anecdotes relatives au mariage de Bill et Fleur. A ce moment-là, elle en était encore à essayer de persuader ses parents de la laisser retourner à l'école et avait estimé que les laisser en plan pour aller assister à un mariage n'eut pas été la meilleure façon de les convaincre. Mrs Weasley, toujours aimable, lui avait assuré qu'elle pouvait inviter ses parents si elle le désirait mais s'était heurtée au refus poli de la jeune fille. Hermione adressa un sourire à Ginny qui lui parlait avec animation du fameux mariage ainsi que de la crise de nerfs de Fleur lorsque Fred et George avaient par mégarde renversé la sublime pièce montée. Si la colère de la mariée resterait sans conteste dans les mémoires, elle n'avait été que bien peu de chose en comparaison de celle de Mrs Weasley. Selon les dires de Ginny, les jumeaux portaient encore les marques de la colère de leur mère et Hermione ne put que constater les regards mal assurés qu'ils jetaient de temps à autre à Mrs Weasley.

Charlie, de son côté, étudiait toujours avec application les dragons en Roumanie, domaine dans lequel il était devenu une référence du monde magique, au désespoir de Mrs Weasley qui espérait bien le voir revenir au pays et fonder une famille.

« Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que je sois avec quelqu'un Maman, lui avait-il fait remarquer lors de la cérémonie. »

Et par un manque cruel de chance, il avait reçu le bouquet de Fleur en pleine figure à la fin de la cérémonie, alors qu'il sirotait tranquillement un whisky Pur Feu sans rien demander à personne. Depuis cet incident malencontreux, il était plus que jamais la cible des remarques de sa mère et des moqueries de ses frères, bien décidés à ce qu'il n'oublie pas la chose de sitôt. Reparti rapidement en Roumanie, il avait toutefois promis de revenir bientôt.

Mais celui qui causait le plus de soucis à la famille était sans conteste Percy, qui ne donnait désormais plus aucune nouvelles, alors que tout le monde pensait que les relations familiales s'arrangeraient après la tragédie de Poudlard. Ses parents savaient juste qu'il était parti quelque part en mission pour le Ministère. L'attente se faisait longue et Mrs Weasley ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents regards en direction de l'horloge familiale, dans la crainte secrète de voir l'aiguille de son fils indiquer qu'il se trouvait en danger de mort. Pour sa part, Mr Weasley ne prononçait pas le nom de Percy et trouvait toujours quelque chose de très important à faire lorsque l'on mentionnait son fils en sa présence.

Quant aux jumeaux, leurs affaires marchaient si bien qu'ils avaient fini par racheter un magasin à Pré-au-Lard, rapidement transformé en petit coin de paradis pour farceurs. Ils avaient fait la promesse de rester vigilants quant à l'utilisation de leur marchandise, suite à ce qui s'était produit l'an passé.

« On ne peut pas tout contrôler vous le savez bien. Et on n'a pas du tout l'intention de fermer le magasin non plus. Les gens ont besoin de rire n'est-ce pas ? dit George en lançant un regard appuyé à Harry qui hocha la tête d'un air relativement indifférent à la discussion. Puis on s'est dit que ça pouvait être utile d'être près de Poudlard par les temps qui courent. »

Harry et Ron avaient passé la fin de leurs vacances ensemble, et à la grande joie de ce dernier, son meilleur ami revenait pour faire sa dernière année à Poudlard. Le survivant ne partageait pas la liesse de son ami, désirant s'atteler au plus tôt à la recherche des Horcruxes et voyant cette annonce comme une entrave à son objectif. Quelques temps après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall était venu le trouver pour lui remettre un fin rouleau de parchemin que le directeur avait laissé pour lui. Qu'il revienne terminer sa scolarité en septembre y était clairement stipulé et Harry ne voyait pas comment trahir les dernières volontés de Dumbledore. Le testament du défunt directeur n'avait pas encore été ouvert et il se murmurait que le Ministère le gardait volontairement sous clé par crainte de ce qu'il pouvait contenir. D'autres arguaient que la vraie raison était qu'aucun membre du Ministère n'arrivait à desceller le parchemin.

Concernant la direction de Poudlard, elle était revenue sans surprise au Professeur McGonagall non sans quelques heurts. Le Ministère, peu désireux de voir l'alliée de toujours de Dumbledore reprendre les rennes de l'école, avait tenté d'imposer quelqu'un de son choix, entraînant la fureur du corps professoral et une multitude de courriers alarmés de parents d'élèves. Le poste de Défense contre les forces du Mal demeurait aux dernières nouvelles toujours vacant en raison de la malédiction semblant affecter tous ceux qui avaient le malheur d'obtenir le poste. La directrice craignait de ne trouver personne, ce qui aurait automatiquement permis au Ministère de proposer un candidat. L'expérience Dolorès Ombrage suffisait, merci bien.

« Ils finiront forcément par trouver quelqu'un, fit Hermione d'un ton légèrement inquiet.

- Après ce qui est arrivé à Quirell, Lockhart, Lupin, Fol-Œil, Ombrage et..., Ron s'interrompit brusquement en regardant Harry d'un air d'excuse. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'accepterait ce travail Hermione, franchement même si on me payait mille Gallions, je refuserais ce poste.

- Il le faudra bien pourtant, nous avons nos ASPIC cette année.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt d'obtenir de bonnes notes Ron, observa Fred. Sinon Maman ne te le pardonnera jamais. »

Ron fit une horrible grimace avant de mordre dans une saucisse.

« Tout cha ch'est uniquement de votre faute. Vous ne pouviez pas passer vos ASPIC comme tout le monde non? fulmina-t-il.

- Tous les espoirs de la famille Weasley reposent sur toi petit frère, fit George avec un grand sourire. »

Ginny toussota bruyamment en leur adressant un regard noir.

« Euh oui sur toi aussi, pardon Ginny, s'empressa-t-il de poursuivre. »

Après avoir tenté de réconforter un Harry maussade - que Mr Weasley essayait vainement de dérider en lui proposant de lui montrer sa collection d'objets moldus - ils partirent pour le Chemin de Traverse. A leur arrivée, Ron et Hermione eurent un choc, l'endroit n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui de leurs souvenirs. Les rues étaient pratiquement désertes à l'exception de quelques sorciers qui semblaient faire leurs achats comme si le diable était à leurs trousses. Grand nombre de commerces avaient mis la clef sous la porte et les rares boutiques encore ouvertes n'attiraient que peu de clients.

« Ne nous attardons pas ici, murmura Mrs Weasley en frissonnant. Je vais m'occuper d'acheter vos livres à tous. Ron, ta sœur a besoin d'une nouvelle robe, j'aimerais que tu l'accompagnes, ajouta-t-elle en lui fourrant quelques pièces dans la main.

- Je vous rejoins tout de suite Ron, fit Hermione. Il faut que j'achète du Miamhibou pour Hedwige .

- Tu peux en prendre pour Coq aussi ? C'est la seule chose qui le calme en ce moment. S'il continue à faire n'importe quoi, je le donne en pâture à la goule, grommela Ron.

- Pas de problème. »

Hermione se dirigea à toute vitesse en direction de l'animalerie magique, et passa à proximité de la boutique apparemment fermée d'Ollivander. Elle songea non sans un brin de nostalgie au jour où elle-même lui avait acheté sa baguette magique. Quelle ne fut alors pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit la porte du magasin s'entrouvrir pour laisser passer deux personnes: un homme d'un âge avancé accompagné d'un garçon sans doute à peine plus vieux qu'elle. Le vieil homme semblait être en grande conversation avec un Ollivander qui paraissait assez secoué. Sans savoir ce qui la poussait à agir de la sorte, Hermione s'approcha en silence.

« Je vous remercie de nous avoir accordé votre temps, murmura le vieil homme.

- Je suis toujours ravi de revoir un ancien client. Bois de houx et plume de phénix, 28 centimètres, je m'en souviens parfaitement. Un mélange particulièrement intéressant mais d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, vous n'en avez pas fait le meilleur des usages n'est-ce pas? »

Le vieux sorcier sourit et Hermione tressaillit violemment, l'espace d'une seconde, elle aurait juré avoir vu une baguette dans les mains du sorcier. Le regard d'Ollivander se fit soudain vague et lorsque l'homme lui murmura quelque chose au creux de l'oreille, il hocha la tête avant de retourner dans son magasin sans plus prêter attention aux deux individus qu'il venait de recevoir. De plus en plus perplexe, Hermione observa le garçon tenir dans ses mains une baguette flambant neuve qu'il examinait avec la plus grande attention sous l'œil visiblement satisfait de son compagnon.

Se sentant observé, le garçon leva vivement les yeux et croisa le regard d'Hermione qui ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Une fugace expression de colère se peignit sur le visage pâle du garçon avant de disparaître aussitôt. La jeune fille se détourna rapidement, faisant mine de s'intéresser à la devanture d'une boutique. Lorsque les deux sorciers arrivèrent à son niveau, le vieil homme tourna la tête dans sa direction et l'observa de la tête aux pieds, la jaugeant du regard.

« Bonjour, fit-il.

- Euh... bonjour, répondit-elle, passablement interloquée. »

Par acquis de conscience, elle se rendit devant la boutique d'Ollivander et vit un écriteau apposé sur la devanture, signalant la fermeture du magasin, ce qui accentua son malaise. Hermione s'empressa de rejoindre les autres une fois le Miamhibou en poche.

Leur dernière journée au Terrier se déroula dans la bonne humeur mais plus leur départ approchait, plus Mrs Weasley devenait nerveuse.

« Vous ne ferez rien de dangereux n'est-ce pas ? leur demanda-t-elle plusieurs fois. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'efforçaient de la tranquilliser du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, mais la culpabilité qu'ils éprouvaient - surtout Harry - devenait dure à supporter et le jour venu, ils étaient presque soulagés de partir. A sa grande joie, Harry était autorisé à prendre le Poudlard Express, à la condition non négociable que des membres de l'Ordre assurent le transit du Terrier jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross.

« Tu peux prendre le train Harry, lui avait assuré Mr Weasley. McGonagall a fait augmenter la sécurité et des membres de l'Ordre seront dans le train avec toi. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire de ce côté-là. »

De fait, à part l'attaque essuyée le jour de son transfert depuis Privet Drive, il n'y avait plus eu le moindre incident. Difficile d'imaginer ce que pouvait bien cacher une telle passivité. D'après ce qu'Hermione avait pu capter des conversations de l'Ordre du Phénix, Kingsley en était venu à émettre l'hypothèse que cette embuscade, au demeurant très mal organisée, n'était qu'un leurre de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres (_« Sinon, c'est évident qu'il y aurait eu d'autres attaques envers Harry. Je suis intimement persuadé qu'il se moque de nous mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »_).

A l'heure dite, tout le monde – excepté Harry - s'entassa joyeusement dans des taxis Moldus. Le chauffeur arriva à la gare en poussant des jurons dans sa barbe, exaspérés par le bruit causé par le chat et les hiboux. Coquecigrue semblait s'être fait un devoir de provoquer le plus de grabuge possible. Surexcité, il avait réussi on ne sait comment à ouvrir sa cage, et s'était approché du conducteur en hululant joyeusement. Surpris, celui-ci avait failli manquer un virage et s'était garé, refusant obstinément de poursuivre le trajet tant que le volatile ne retournerait pas dans sa cage.

Arrivés à King's Cross, Ron et Hermione se mirent en quête d'un compartiment tandis que Ginny s'éloignait pour aller saluer des amis à elle. Perdue dans ses réflexions, Hermione percuta quelqu'un avec son chariot et le choc fut assez violent pour qu'elle se retrouve à terre. Elle s'apprêtait à se relever lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une paire de chaussures noires. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers leur propriétaire pour s'excuser de sa maladresse et eut le souffle coupé.

Celui qui se tenait devant elle n'était autre que le garçon qu'elle avait aperçu la veille sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le regard froid, il l'observait de toute sa hauteur et ne fit pas le moindre geste pour l'aider à se relever. Agacée, Hermione se releva en grimaçant, sa valise lui était tombée dessus et sa cheville lui renvoyait une douleur aiguë des plus désagréable. Elle entreprit de charger sa valise et la cage de Pattenrond sur le chariot sous l'œil indifférent du garçon.

« Tu pourrais dire pardon, grommela-t-elle. »

Affichant un air légèrement méprisant qui la mit hors d'elle, il haussa les épaules et fit mine de se détourner.

« La moindre des politesses est de répondre lorsque quelqu'un te parle ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas. »

Le garçon s'arrêta immédiatement de marcher et se retourna lentement vers elle. A nouveau, cette expression de colère apparut sur son visage et il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose. Il poussa finalement un soupir excédé et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Sidérée, Hermione ne pensa même pas à le suivre et resta un moment immobile sur le quai. Soudain, une voix familière résonna dans ses oreilles

« Ah, te voilà Hermione ! Où étais-tu donc ? fit Ron. »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

« Monsieur n'a visiblement pas remarqué que quelqu'un m'a renversé avec son chariot et que je me suis retrouvée les quatre fers en l'air. », gronda-t-elle.

Ron lui lança un regard gêné avant de l'aider à hisser sa valise à bord du train. Ils trouvèrent Harry qui les attendait dans un compartiment. Ils n'étaient pas installés depuis cinq minutes que Coquecigrue se mit à pousser de petits cris en s'agitant dans sa cage. Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'un majestueux hibou grand-duc toqua à la fenêtre avec son bec. Harry se leva pour lui ouvrir et tenta de saisir la lettre qu'il transportait, mais l'animal battit des ailes avec colère avant de sautiller jusqu'à Hermione, qui le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Mal assurée, elle prit la lettre et le hibou s'envola par la fenêtre à l'instant même où le train commençait à s'ébranler.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'interrogèrent les deux autres.

- Je suis nommée préfète-en-chef, répondit-elle.

- Quelle grosse surprise, ironisa Ron. J'imagine que tu dois avoir envie de sauter au plafond.

- Oh je... Non pas vraiment en fait. »

Harry et Ron la regardèrent, franchement surpris.

« Je pensais essentiellement me consacrer à la recherche de... de... enfin vous savez, murmura-t-elle en jetant un regard inquiet en direction de la porte de leur compartiment. Or, si je suis préfète-en-chef, j'aurais moins de temps pour ça. Ah, McGonagall m'informe que je dois aller la voir avant la cérémonie de la Répartition, poursuivit-elle.

- Elle ne te dit pas qui est le préfet-en-chef ? s'enquit Ron tout en assénant une tape sur la cage de Coquecigrue pour le faire taire.

- Non. J'espère seulement que ça ne sera pas un Serpentard.

- Comme si ils allaient nommer un de ces crétins comme préfet-en-chef, ricana Ron. Malefoy avait beau être détestable, il faut bien reconnaître que depuis qu'il est parti, l'intelligence des Serpentard frôle le zéro. Il suffit de regarder Crabbe et Goyle. »

En effet, ils les avaient vus passer dans le couloir, l'air désabusé et perdu sans leur chef Draco Malefoy. Celui-ci avait mystérieusement disparu après les événements de l'an dernier, et il se murmurait même qu'il était mort, assassiné par Voldemort en personne. Ils avaient appris la nouvelle par un de leurs amis de Gryffondor durant l'été. Malgré toute l'antipathie qu'ils éprouvaient pour Draco, ils s'accordaient tous trois à dire qu'il ne méritait pas cela.

« Il avait vraiment renoncé à... à tuer Dumbledore vous savez. Ça avait beau être un crétin, ce n'était pas un assassin, déclara fermement Harry. »

Le trajet se déroula sans incident, Luna distribuait des exemplaires du Chicaneur, Neville avait perdu son crapaud comme à l'accoutumée, et plusieurs élèves chahutaient dans les couloirs. Harry et Ron passèrent la majeure partie du trajet à jouer à la bataille explosive tandis qu'Hermione se plongeait dans un livre. Aucun des préfets ne semblait effectuer de ronde, et Hermione elle-même ressentait une si profonde lassitude qu'elle y renonça.

Le train commença à ralentir sa course et ils purent apercevoir l'imposante silhouette d'Hagrid qui leur adressait des signes depuis le quai. Les yeux humides, il les serra brièvement dans ses bras lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, avant d'appeler les premières années pour le traditionnel trajet en barque.

Hermione laissa Harry et Ron à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et se dirigea en direction du bureau de McGonagall. Deux silhouettes qui lui semblaient étrangement familières attendaient devant le bureau. Et pour cause, il s'agissait des deux hommes qu'elle avait rencontrés sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le vieil homme parut la reconnaître et lui adressa un sourire.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, dit-il.

- Sur le Chemin de Traverse, oui.

- Ce n'était pas une question.

- Oh, fit Hermione, soudain embarrassée. »

A ce moment-là, Minerva McGonagall ouvrit la porte de son bureau, les salua et fit signe au vieil homme de la suivre. Restée seule avec le garçon, Hermione n'essaya même pas d'entamer la conversation, encore échauffée par leur précédente rencontre. De temps à autre, elle le surprenait à la regarder d'un air furieux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un bruit étrange se fit entendre derrière la porte du bureau aussitôt suivi d'un cri de surprise. Il y eut ensuite un bruit sourd, comme si quelque chose de lourd était tombé sur le sol, puis ce fut tout. Hermione regarda nerveusement en direction du garçon qui ne semblait avoir rien entendu tout en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Instinctivement, sa main s'approcha de la baguette magique qu'elle gardait dans la poche de sa robe.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit alors sans faire de bruit et la tête du vieil homme en émergea.

« Vous pouvez venir, déclara-t-il en s'effaçant pour les laisser passer. »

La main d'Hermione était toujours posée sur sa baguette. Elle découvrit avec horreur le professeur McGonagall affalée sur une chaise, l'air complètement déboussolé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? s'écria Hermione d'un ton alarmé en se précipitant à ses côtés.

- Miss Granger, je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce que je m'apprête à faire, murmura le vieil homme.

Si quelqu'un était passé devant le bureau à cet instant précis, il aurait entendu un cri de panique suivi d'un bruit sourd. Comme si quelque chose tombait sur le sol. Mais le couloir était désert.

.

* * *

.

Un premier chapitre plutôt dense, qui pose les bases !  
Vous pouvez me laisser votre avis - positif comme négatif, je prends tout - si le cœur vous en dit.

A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre II - Révélations

Bonjour !

Voici sans plus attendre le chapitre 2, qui reprend directement à la fin du 1 =)

Bonne lecture et pensez à me laisser vos avis/questions en tous genres !

.

* * *

**.**

**Chapitre 2:****Révélations**

Une sensation de froid envahissait peu à peu son corps tout entier. L'arrière de son crâne lui paraissait vaguement douloureux bien qu'elle fut incapable de se rappeler pourquoi. Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux et fut aussitôt éblouie par la lueur du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Ses oreilles commençaient à bourdonner furieusement et sa tête menaçait d'exploser. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut que deux des trois personnes présentes étaient en train de se quereller à voix basse, le plus vieux des deux hommes lançant un regard courroucé au plus jeune. Elle aperçut ensuite le professeur McGonagall qui faisait les cent pas devant l'âtre en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles tout en se tordant nerveusement les mains. Personne ne se rendit compte qu'Hermione était réveillée jusqu'à ce qu'elle essaie de se relever en prenant appui sur une chaise et manque de la renverser. Trois regards empreints de sentiments bien différents convergèrent dans sa direction.

« Ah vous voilà réveillée! fit une voix d'homme. »

Encore vacillante, Hermione tourna la tête dans sa direction et reçut pour la deuxième fois de la journée un choc violent, tant et si bien qu'elle sentit ses jambes fléchir sous elle.

« Rattrapez-là ! dit le vieil homme d'un ton impérieux. »

Hermione sentit soudain une douce chaleur au creux de ses reins et eut l'étrange impression de flotter au-dessus du sol. Un coup d'œil vers ses pieds lui apprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une impression. Elle fut déposée avec délicatesse sur la chaise et elle jugea plus sage d'y rester pour le moment. Un jeune homme à l'air passablement maussade semblait être à l'origine de ce sortilège et elle ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissante. Les cheveux bruns ébouriffés et les yeux bleus du garçon lui semblèrent curieusement familiers. Soudain, tout ce flot d'informations sembla trouver le chemin de son cerveau, qui se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse.

« Mais... mais... Vous... Professeur Dumbledore ! », parvint-elle à bredouiller.

Le vieil homme se rapprocha légèrement d'elle et à la lueur des flammes, Hermione remarqua alors des détails quelque peu troublants. Pour commencer, cet homme était légèrement plus grand qu'il ne l'aurait fallu et son nez avait une forme curieuse, comme s'il avait été cassé à plusieurs reprises. Ses yeux, bien que d'un bleu éclatant, ne possédaient pas cette lueur pétillante propre à Albus Dumbledore mais paraissaient au contraire exprimer une certaine tristesse et peut-être aussi une intense fatigue. Ses cheveux étaient également différents de ceux d'Albus Dumbledore, plus emmêlés, et ne semblaient pas avoir rencontré le moindre peigne au cours de ces derniers mois.

« Je ne suis pas le professeur Dumbledore. Mais cependant, il s'agit bien là de mon nom de famille, poursuivit-il calmement. Je suis Abelforth Dumbledore, le frère d'Albus. »

De fait, Abelforth dégageait une aura très différente de celle de son frère et avait l'air un peu plus bourru. Mais sur le coup, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, tant la ressemblance - qui demeurait importante - l'avait choquée. Hermione prenait maintenant conscience du ridicule de ses propos. Albus Dumbledore était mort, il ne reviendrait pas. Jamais.

« Je ne comprends rien du tout, murmura-t-elle.

- Vous n'êtes pas la seule je le crains, déclara-t-il en jetant un regard au professeur McGonagall. »

La vieille femme affichait toujours une mine incertaine mais avait au moins cessé de parler toute seule, ce qui en soi constituait un progrès. D'un coup de baguette, Abelforth fit apparaître quatre tasses fumantes de chocolat chaud à l'odeur délicieusement réconfortante.

« Buvez ceci pour commencer, je vais tout vous expliquer, du moins dans la mesure du possible. »

Le professeur McGonagall et Hermione saisirent chacune une tasse et tout le monde prit place sur des chaises près du feu. Tous, sauf le jeune homme, qui paraissait vouloir rester en retrait, les bras obstinément croisés sur sa poitrine. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'étrange impression qu'il ne souhaitait sous aucun prétexte s'approcher d'elle mais elle ne comprenait pas la raison d'une telle animosité à son égard.

« Toi aussi mon garçon, grommela Abelforth en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais...

- Pas de ça avec moi gamin, tu sais que j'ai beaucoup moins de patience que mon frère. »

D'un geste de la main sans équivoque, Abelforth lui désigna sa tasse. L'air renfrogné, le garçon s'empara de la tasse et retourna s'adosser contre le mur de pierre, évitant délibérément leurs regards à tous. Le vieil homme leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspéré, avant de se retourner vers Hermione et McGonagall, qui les fixaient d'un regard interrogateur.

« Je vous dois des explications c'est certain. Mais je pense que mon frère s'en chargerait bien mieux que moi, il a toujours été _doué_ pour ça. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que de l'amertume perçait dans sa voix, bien que cela ne dura pas longtemps. Elle le vit avec surprise faire léviter vers elles une sorte de bassine remplie d'un liquide argenté qu'elle n'aurait pas su identifier si Harry ne lui en avait pas déjà parlé en plusieurs occasions. La Pensine de Dumbledore.

« Buvez, buvez, les pressa Abelforth. Vous allez en avoir besoin, ajouta-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour elles. »

Une fois les tasses de chocolat entièrement vidées de leur contenu, le vieil homme sortit une petite fiole en verre de la poche intérieure de sa cape qu'il s'empressa de déboucher. Il laissa tomber une substance argentée filamenteuse dans la bassine avant de leur faire signe d'approcher. Hermione jeta un regard au garçon toujours reclus dans son coin.

« Inutile, il sait déjà ce que je vais vous montrer, dit Abelforth. Dépêchons, on n'a pas toute la journée. »

Hermione et McGonagall s'approchèrent de la Pensine, avec une certaine appréhension il est vrai. La jeune fille eut l'étrange impression qu'elle venait de se faire aspirer dans un tourbillon.

'Etrange sensation, Harry n'a pas exagéré.' songea-t-elle.

Les deux femmes eurent la surprise de se retrouver face au visage souriant d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Minerva, Miss Granger ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Je suis ravi de vous retrouver bien que j'imagine que vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions à l'heure actuelle. Je vais tâcher d'être bref aussi je vous prie de me pardonner par avance car cela risque d'être un peu brutal. Tout d'abord, une information majeure, Severus Rogue est de notre côté même si vous en doutez probablement en ce moment. Voyez-vous _(Il leva sa main noircie.)_ j'ai été exposé à un maléfice extrêmement puissant dont Severus a pu contrer temporairement les effets. Mais le mal est fait : à terme je vais mourir et il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour l'éviter. Le jeune Draco Malefoy a reçu l'ordre de me tuer au cours de sa sixième année. Mais comprenez que Voldemort ne s'attendait pas réellement à ce qu'il y parvienne, il s'agissait davantage de punir les échecs de son père que de me tuer en vérité. Narcissa Malefoy a forcé Severus à prêter un Serment Inviolable pour qu'il aide Draco dans sa tâche ou qu'il l'accomplisse lui-même le cas échéant.

C'est pour cela que j'ai pris contact avec mon frère Abelforth, pour qu'il soit en mesure de vous guider lorsque je ne serai plus là pour le faire. Vous l'avez sans doute déjà croisé, puisqu'il gère La Tête de Sanglier. Par conséquent, il est au courant des événements qui ont eu lieu ces dernières années à Poudlard. Je lui ai confié beaucoup de choses, et je pense qu'il sera en mesure de vous épauler dans votre tâche Miss Granger.

Autre chose. Le jeune homme qui, je l'espère, est à vos côtés en ce moment-même, est quelqu'un que vous connaissez depuis très longtemps. Son nom est Draco Malefoy. Non Minerva, ne prenez pas cette expression je vous en prie, cela ne vous sied guère. Miss Granger, je sais que vous et vos amis ne le portez pas en haute estime, et malheureusement je crains que la réciproque ne soit vraie, mais malgré tout, il va falloir faire abstraction de vos différences. En cours d'année, Draco est venu me trouver pour demander mon aide. Il m'a révélé la nature de la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Disons que son opinion envers Voldemort et ses idées avait changé et nous en resterons là à ce sujet. Ensemble, avec Severus, nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion qu'il fallait effectivement que je meure, et de sa propre main. Si tout s'est passé conformément au plan, Draco aura pu s'enfuir avec l'aide de Severus, qui lui, devra rester aux côtés de Lord Voldemort jusqu'à la fin, quelle qu'elle soit. Le meilleur endroit pour assurer la protection de Draco est à Poudlard, je pense que vous en conviendrez Mesdames. C'est pourquoi il devra y revenir à la rentrée, et je tiens à ce qu'il y termine ses études comme tout un chacun. Cela peut paraître absurde, mais la raison qui me pousse à formuler cette requête est la même que pour Harry: il est important d'avoir un point d'ancrage.  
Abelforth occupera le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, si vous le voulez bien Minerva, afin de garder un œil sur Draco. Un allié de plus dans ces murs vous sera toujours utile. Bien entendu, Draco ne pourra pas garder ni son nom ni son apparence, vous verrez les détails avec Abelforth.

Miss Granger vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi c'est à vous que je choisis de révéler tout cela et non à Harry ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne pense pas que Draco et lui soient prêts à enterrer la hache de guerre. Dans un souci de sécurité, je vous demanderai donc de ne révéler le contenu de ce souvenir à personne est-ce bien compris ? Je dis bien personne, j'insiste sur ce point. Je compte naturellement sur vous pour aider Draco tout au long de cette année qui s'annonce éprouvante, il faudra certainement vous armer de patience car je doute qu'il se livre facilement. Une dernière chose Miss Granger, je pense que Draco pourra vous être utile pour ce que vous recherchez.

Minerva, Miss Granger, il est temps pour moi de vous quitter. »

Lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore cessa de parler, Hermione et McGonagall remarquèrent que ses yeux brillaient d'émotion. Il leur adressa un léger signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire empreint d'une grande douceur, ce qui les rendit tristes. Une fois qu'elles furent sorties du souvenir de Dumbledore, les deux femmes jetèrent un regard chargé de respect à Abelforth, qui, s'il l'avait remarqué, n'en montra rien. Fermement décidées à en savoir davantage, elles commencèrent à le cribler de questions auquel il n'avait pas le temps de répondre.

« Je sais que c'est une façon assez abrupte de vous expliquer les choses mais nous aurons l'occasion d'en discuter plus tard. Pour le moment, nous devrions nous hâter, notre absence a déjà dû se remarquer. »

Le professeur McGonagall hocha la tête, semblant avoir retrouvé son calme et se rappeler qu'elle était directrice.

« Je comprends mieux votre soudaine candidature pour le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et vos références qui me semblaient un peu trop parfaites, marmonna-t-elle alors d'un ton pincé.

- Veuillez m'excuser pour ces dissimulations, s'excusa-t-il poliment. »

Les regards de McGonagall et d'Hermione convergèrent alors vers le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il les observait avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, sa tasse de chocolat vide à la main. Pour sa part, Hermione ne savait que penser de tout cela, il lui était difficile d'admettre que celui qu'elle considérait comme un ennemi depuis près de six ans avait changé de camp. Même si Albus Dumbledore venait de le lui assurer. Le cas du professeur Rogue paraissait encore plus difficile à croire.

« Compte tenu de ce que nous venons d'apprendre, j'estime qu'il serait inapproprié, voire même dangereux - et je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi Miss Granger - que Mr... euh... que... qu'il retourne dans les dortoirs de Serpentard. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers elle d'un air surpris, quelque peu étonnée qu'elle puisse accorder de l'importance à son opinion. Elle crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner fugacement sur le visage de McGonagall.

« Dumbledore... Albus... se reprit-elle en lançant un regard bref à Abelforth, ... accordait une grande importance à ce que vous pensez Miss Granger, il nous l'a bien fait comprendre. »

La jeune fille rosit légèrement.

« En effet, je ne pense pas qu'il devrait retourner là-bas, fit-elle prudemment. »

Hermione comprenait désormais cette expression qu'il avait arborée lors de leur première rencontre, visiblement ses sentiments à son égard demeuraient inchangés. Cela ne la gênait pas néanmoins, elle n'arrivait de toute façon pas à savoir ce qu'elle-même ressentait vis-à-vis de toutes ce révélations. Il lui paraissait inconcevable de sympathiser avec lui après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait endurer à Harry, Ron et elle.

En cet instant précis, Draco était partagé entre l'exaspération - devant cette conversation qui le concernait mais où personne ne prenait la peine de lui demander son avis - et la crainte, bien qu'il n'arrivât pas à savoir ce qui l'angoissait davantage : se retrouver à nouveau dans la maison Serpentard ou bien ne pas y retourner du tout. Le fait qu'Abelforth ait tout révélé à cette insupportable fille n'arrangeait pas le choses. Il était peut-être dans le même camp qu'elle à présent, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'ils allaient devenir amis. L'idée le répugnait.

Le professeur McGonagall se remit à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée, ses sourcils froncés trahissant l'intensité de sa réflexion.

« Bien, nous pourrions... Enfin je ne sais pas... Après tout, il ne viendra pas, alors pour ce que ça change... Mais cela ne s'est pas vu depuis des années... Oui voilà faisons comme ça.

- Hum... Pardon professeur ? s'enquit timidement Hermione.

- Oui. Bon dépêchons, leur lança-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Tous dans la Grande Salle et au pas de course. »

Abelforth leva alors sa baguette dont un éclair bleu jaillit et il reprit l'apparence d'un homme brun aux cheveux bouclés, d'apparence menue, en un mot : méconnaissable. Dans un bel ensemble, tous trois se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à l'ouvrir, ils se figèrent brusquement avant de faire volte-face.

« Vous aussi Monsieur... Quel nom avez-vous choisi? interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers Abelforth qui haussa les épaules. »

- Daniel Morrison. C'est le nom que nos avons choisi, fit Draco d'un ton monocorde.

- Bien. J'imagine que cela fera l'affaire. Faites-moi un rapide résumé de ce que je dois savoir au sujet de votre alter ego pendant que nous nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle voulez-vous ? »

Hermione observa la scène avec incrédulité, McGonagall semblait avoir accepté la situation bien mieux qu'elle et si son maintien restait un peu raide, le ton de sa voix n'en était pas moins aimable. Le garçon avait d'ailleurs l'air d'en être tout aussi étonné qu'elle. Lorsque les quatre retardataires firent leur apparition dans la Grande Salle, toutes les conversations cessèrent pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre de plus belle. Hermione se dirigea en trainant délibérément les pieds vers la table des Gryffondor, tout en essayant malgré tout d'arborer l'air le plus naturel qu'il lui était possible d'afficher. La chose n'était pas aisée compte tenu des circonstances, et en dépit de ce que son sourire rayonnant pouvait laisser croire, elle était au bord de la panique.

'S'ils me demandent ce que me voulait le professeur McGonagall, et ils vont forcément le faire, je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir leur dire.', songea-t-elle.

Son regard croisa celui interrogateur de Ginny, auquel elle répondit par un sourire plus éclatant encore. Malgré tout, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil en direction d'Abelforth, McGonagall et Draco. Le vieux sorcier s'assit à la table des professeurs le plus naturellement du monde et Hermione constata qu'une autre chaise venait d'être rajoutée à la hâte par McGonagall en bout de table, sur laquelle le garçon prit place. La directrice se dirigea vers l'estrade et leva les deux mains pour réclamer le silence des élèves. Par une chance insolente, Harry, Ron et Ginny n'eurent pas le temps de lui poser la moindre question mais elle vit à leurs regards qu'une fois le discours de McGonagall terminé, elle ne pourrait y échapper.

« Bonjour à tous. Les événements qui se sont produits à la fin de l'année dernière resteront dans nos mémoires pour toujours. Pendant un temps, il a été question de fermer l'école, je ne vous le cache pas. Le conseil d'administration ne parvenait pas à se décider. Mais il nous est rapidement apparu que Dumbledore aurait voulu que cette école demeure ouverte. Pour vous. Si vous désirez continuer à apprendre à nos côtés, nous serons là. _(Des applaudissements se firent entendre)_. Ce château a été protégé par de nombreux sortilèges afin d'assurer au maximum votre sécurité, mais cependant, je dois vous mettre en garde. Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu c'est une vérité que l'on ne peut nier. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur l'assemblée, les sourires disparurent des visages.

« Il ne sert à rien de se voiler la face, tôt ou tard, il essaiera de s'emparer de l'école maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus là. Si à un quelconque moment vous ou vos familles estimez que votre sécurité n'est plus suffisante, vous pourrez partir. J'estime qu'il est important que vous soyez au courant des choses, que vous ayez le _choix_. »

Hermione songea d'ailleurs qu'il était étrange que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait pas déjà tenté d'attaquer l'école, surtout maintenant qu'Harry y était retourné. Peut-être que la conquête du Ministère, qui par on ne sait quel miracle n'était pas encore tombé, le préoccupait davantage ? Ou bien Kingsley avait-il raison? Voldemort pouvait-il être en train de concevoir d'autres desseins qui l'emporteraient sur son désir viscéral de tuer celui qui l'avait humilié par le passé? L'idée était tout bonnement terrifiante. Suite aux paroles de McGonagall, des murmures d'approbation se firent entendre mais un brouhaha commença à émerger du côté de la table des Serpentard. Certains élèves, notamment chez les Gryffondor, se levèrent pour distinguer ce qui se passait.

« Silence ! fit McGonagall d'une voix forte. »

Tout le monde se tut brusquement. La directrice s'avança d'un pas rapide vers la table des Serpentard, lesquels semblaient se ratatiner un peu plus sur leur banc au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait d'eux.

« Pourrais-je savoir quelle est la raison de ce vacarme ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. »

Un silence mortifié lui répondit.

« Je vous demande quelle est la raison de tout ceci ? poursuivit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe, signe chez elle d'une extrême colère. »

Pansy Parkinson se redressa alors et prit la parole.

« Vous dites que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom va venir ici. Mais c'est pour l'attraper _lui_ non ? s'écria-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction d'Harry, qui ne s'était pas levé de son siège. »

Il y eut un bruit sourd du côté de la table des Gryffondor, Ginny essayait par tous les moyens de saisir sa baguette magique tandis que Ron peinait à la ceinturer pour l'en empêcher. Un peu plus loin, Neville tentait d'échapper à l'étreinte de Dean Thomas et de Seamus Finnigan, déployant une force impressionnante. Hermione affichait une mine catastrophée en observant Harry, dont le teint avait dangereusement pâli. Du côté de la table des Poufsouffle, Ernie McMillan s'était relevé d'un bond, l'air outré par les paroles de Pansy. Luna Lovegood ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'agitation générale lorsqu'elle se demanda à voix haute si Pansy n'était pas attaquée par des Babillons à écailles, connus pour provoquer une folie passagère. Harry et Ron ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à ces mots, et même Hermione ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Son intervention ne permit cependant pas d'atténuer la tension qui s'était installée.

« Tout le monde sait que Vous-Savez-Qui souhaite sa mort. Et il le sait aussi, poursuivit Pansy d'un ton hargneux, accompagnée des hochements de tête de plusieurs élèves, principalement des Serpentard. Si il avait un tant soit peu de courage, il partirait d'ici au lieu de nous mettre tous en danger. »

On aurait dit que quelque chose venait d'exploser dans la Grande Salle tant le vacarme qui suivit ces paroles était assourdissant. Ron, Dean et Seamus avaient lâché Ginny et Neville pour plonger la main dans leurs robes de sorciers et en sortir leurs baguettes, qu'ils pointèrent en direction des Serpentard, l'air mauvais. Ernie avait le teint si rouge qu'il semblait être en train de s'étouffer et Luna elle-même paraissait être en colère.

« Harry en vaut dix comme toi espèce de... s'écria Ginny les yeux brillants.

- SILENCE ! hurla à nouveau McGonagall. »

Mais cela ne suffit pourtant pas à calmer les esprits. Auparavant assis à la table des professeurs, Hagrid se leva, renversant au passage une grande quantité de vaisselle, ainsi que sa propre chaise.

« SILENCE ! tonna-t-il de sa voix puissante, de concert avec McGonagall. »

Le volume sonore provoqué par leurs deux voix fut efficace et réussit enfin à imposer le silence aux élèves, qui se figèrent. Ron avait lâché sa baguette pour saisir Blaise Zabini par le col de son uniforme, Neville se trouvait - à l'étonnement général - à cheval sur Crabbe, à qui il venait d'asséner un violent coup de poing sous les yeux d'un Goyle désabusé. Quant à Ginny et Luna, elles étaient aux prises avec un groupe de filles de Serpentard à l'air particulièrement belliqueux. Hermione elle-même n'avait pu se contenir et pointait sa baguette en direction de Pansy. Seul Harry n'avait pas bougé, ce qui en un sens avait quelque chose d'alarmant.

« Miss Parkinson je vous prierai de bien vouloir nous épargner vos réflexions personnelles qui au demeurant ne sont pas bien brillantes. Harry Potter n'est pas responsable de tous vos malheurs contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire. Il a le droit tout autant que l'ensemble des élèves ici présents à poursuivre ses études. Je ne tolérerai pas ce genre de comportement malsain dans cette école, me comprenez-vous bien ? Si cela ne vous convient pas, ou à qui que ce soit d'autre, vous êtes libres de partir, personne ne vous retiendra, dit McGonagall d'une voix perçante. »

Des clameurs se firent entendre un peu partout dans la Grande Salle.

« Et vous ! poursuivit-elle à l'intention de tous les élèves qui avaient levé leurs baguettes et qui perdirent instantanément leurs sourires. Je vous prierai de ne pas menacer d'autres élèves peu importe la stupidité de leurs remarques. La prochaine fois vous aurez une retenue. Maintenant, regagnez tous vos sièges, j'ai plusieurs annonces à vous faire. »

Ron, Hermione et Ginny se rassirent auprès d'Harry, qui évita soigneusement leurs regards.

« Une retenue ! Comment peut-elle parler de retenue dans un moment pareil ? grommela Ron d'un ton dégoûté.

- Nous n'aurions pas dû les menacer, murmura Hermione d'un ton profondément affligé. Mais je ne dis pas qu'ils ne l'ont pas mérité, rajouta-t-elle en croisant le regard noir de Ron.

- Je ne devrais pas être ici. »

La tristesse qui émanait de sa voix était pire que tout. Son teint pâle faisait ressortir les cernes qui s'étaient installés sous ses yeux depuis plusieurs semaines témoins d'un manque de sommeil évident.

« Oh Harry, fit Hermione en lui serrant la main avec douceur.

- N'écoute pas ce que raconte cette sale peste Harry. Dumbledore t'a demandé de revenir, et si elle le savait, elle ferait sûrement moins la maligne, déclara Ron. De toute façon les Serpentard sont des crétins. »

Ginny fit mine d'approcher sa main de celle d'Harry pour le réconforter, mais il retira la sienne avec une telle violence qu'il renversa son verre de jus de citrouille. Le regard malheureux, Ginny se détourna pour parler avec Seamus et Dean sous l'œil énervé de Ron, qui ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut interrompu par la voix de McGonagall.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Cette année, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir un nouvel élève dans notre école. »

Des murmures se firent entendre.

« Oui enfin comme chaque année, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important, marmonna Ron dont le bruit sonore émis par son ventre leur fit comprendre à tous qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose: entamer son repas. »

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle ne savait pas très bien mentir cela n'était un secret pour personne. Elle regarda un point fixe et essaya de se calmer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais tressaillit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'Harry l'observait d'un air songeur.

« Monsieur Morrison, levez-vous je vous prie. »

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et manqua de renverser le contenu de son verre. Des gloussements se firent entendre un peu partout dans la Grande Salle. Très grand, avec ses cheveux bruns tombant devant ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise, il fallait reconnaître qu'il était plaisant à regarder, chose que semblait penser l'intégralité de la gente féminine de l'école. Il leva la main et adressa un signe poli aux élèves avant de se rasseoir, visiblement soulagé que cela soit terminé.

« Monsieur Morrison est un élève de septième année qui nous vient de France. Les raisons de son transfert ne vous concernent en rien mais j'espère que vous vous montrerez sous votre meilleur jour avec lui, pas comme à l'instant, fit McGonagall d'un ton sévère. Un autre point que je souhaite aborder. Arnold Bowers de Serdaigle, qui jusqu'à ce matin était nommé préfet-en-chef, ne reviendra pas parmi nous cette année. En conséquence, en raison de son excellent dossier, je tiens à vous annoncer que le préfet-en-chef de cette année sera votre nouveau camarade, Monsieur Daniel Morrison ! »

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et si elle avait pensé à jeter un œil en direction de Draco, elle aurait pu constater la que celui-ci paraissait tout aussi sonné par la nouvelle. Il reprit cependant contenance assez rapidement et se concentra sur le contenu de son assiette. Seul un léger tressaillement de sa main droite laisser deviner son trouble. Hermione n'en menait pas large non plus à dire vrai et les regards scrutateurs de ses trois amis n'arrangeaient rien, bien au contraire.

« La préfète-en-chef, Miss Hermione Granger, sera chargée d'aider Daniel dans ses nouvelles fonctions. A ce titre, ces deux étudiants disposeront de leurs propres appartements. C'est une tradition que nous avions cessé de mettre en pratique depuis des années, mais compte tenu de la situation actuelle, il me parait judicieux de favoriser la coopération entre sorciers, au niveau international en l'occurrence. Vos préfets-en-chef seront là tout au long de votre année et pourront être sollicités en cas de problème de la part de _tous_ les étudiants. Oui vous avez bien entendu ce que je viens de dire, il n'y a pas de limite d'âge ou de maison. Enfin, ma dernière annonce concerne notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Monsieur Richard Nothomb. _(Des applaudissements polis se firent entendre lorsque le vieil homme se leva et les salua.) _Sur ce, nous allons commencer la cérémonie de la Répartition. »

En guise de cérémonie, cela ne prit en vérité que quelques minutes tant les nouveaux élèves étaient peu nombreux. La plupart des parents répugnaient à laisser leurs enfants s'éloigner d'eux depuis le retour de Voldmort et la disparition de Dumbledore l'an passé n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Jeremiah Allen fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, Ella Anderson à Serpentard, Matthew Johnson à Gryffondor, Richard Mayers à Serdaigle, David Stuart à Poufsouffle et enfin James Willis à Gryffondor. Ensuite, le Choixpeau magique enchaîna avec une chanson fortement similaire à celle de l'an passé, mettant en avant l'importance de rester unis en dépit de la menace qui planait sur la communauté magique.

« Il n'a pas de tête, ce n'est qu'un chapeau, grogna Ron. C'est facile pour lui de raconter des trucs pareils. Hors de question que je fasse ami-ami avec des Serpentard. Plutôt retourner en cours de divination avec Trelawney ! »

Le repas se déoula dans le calme, Harry, Ron et Ginny questionnant Hermione sur les annonces faites par McGonagall tandis qu'elle essayait d'éluder au maximum. Lorsque vint la fin du dîner, elle ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en voyant la directrice - accompagnée de Draco - lui faire signe de les rejoindre devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Ils suivirent en silence leur nouvelle directrice le long de plusieurs couloirs et escaliers, ce qui les mena devant un grand tableau représentant un navire majestueux, avec à son bord un homme qui avait fière allure. Vêtu d'un costume militaire de belle coupe, il se pencha pour adresser une œillade séductrice à la sirène qui nageait avec élégance dans une eau limpide.

« Voilà vos nouveaux quartiers, cela a évidemment été préparé en très peu de temps, aussi le confort vous paraîtra sans doute sommaire, mais cela vous suffira bien pour cette nuit. Pour le mot de passe, voyez-ça avec ces deux-là. Je compte sur vous pour faire preuve d'un comportement exemplaire malgré vos querelles passées. Bonne nuit. »

C'est ainsi qu'elle laissa les deux élèves devant le tableau, l'air complètement dépassé. Extrêmement mal à l'aise, ils n'osaient pas se regarder et encore moins se parler. Le marin et la sirène avaient commencé à se disputer avec férocité afin de déterminer lequel des deux leur adresserait la parole en premier et ne leur accordaient en conséquence pas la moindre attention. Lorsqu'il cessèrent enfin de s'invectiver, la sirène s'approcha de Draco avec un grand sourire.

« Alors beau brun, quel mot de passe as-tu choisi?

Le garçon haussa un sourcil et haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi le moins du monde à la question. Agacée de se voir ainsi congédiée, la sirène se tourna à contrecœur vers Hermione.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait choisir...

- Bon, vous allez vous décider à choisir ce fichu mot de passe ? Nous n'allons pas rester là toute la soirée vous savez, fit la sirène, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. »

La sirène et le marin commençaient visiblement à s'impatienter. Sans qu'elle sache réellement pourquoi, était-ce de la pitié, un respect nouvellement acquis ou simplement l'envie d'aller se coucher, Hermione tendit sa main à Draco, sans toutefois se risquer à le regarder dans les yeux. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il prit la parole.

« Ecoute-moi bien Granger, on est peut-être du même côté maintenant, mais Potter restera toujours le balafré à mes yeux et toi une exaspérante petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout. J'espère que c'est clair, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. »

Hermione recula d'un pas comme s'il l'avait giflée.

Rejetant ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière dans une imitation parfaite de Fleur Delacour, la sirène rompit le silence.

« Puisque vous ne vous décidez pas, je vais choisir pour vous, ce sera _Espérance_! »

L'un après l'autre, Draco et Hermione traversèrent l'ouverture que dissimulait le tableau et entendirent dans leur dos une voix moqueuse suivie d'un rire mauvais.

« Non mais vraiment, ils ne sont pas très dégourdis ceux-là !

- Trop aimable, persifla Hermione. »

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui semblait être leur salle commune, ils eurent le souffle coupé par la beauté de la pièce. Tout un pan de mur était recouvert par des étagères remplies de livres traitant de tous les sujets possibles et imaginables. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée et les deux fauteuils qui trônaient devant dégageaient une indéniable impression de confort. Au centre de la pièce, une table massive en acajou était recouverte de parchemins et de plumes de toutes sortes.

Soudain, Hermione entendit une porte claquer. Draco venait de disparaître derrière une des deux portes qui se trouvaient au fond de la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers la seconde et l'ouvrit. Sa chambre était tout aussi merveilleuse et accueillante que la salle commune. Elle songea avec tristesse que de nombreux elfes de maison avaient dû être mis à contribution pour arriver à un tel résultat en si peu de temps. Décorée dans les tons rouge et or propre à sa maison, sa chambre lui plaisait énormément. Ses yeux commencèrent à papillonner et elle étouffa un bâillement, après toutes ces émotions, rien de plus normal que d'être épuisée. Elle s'assit sur le lit moelleux et décida de s'allonger quelques instants et sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls.

Le rêve étrange qu'elle fit cette nuit-là la laissa encore plus fatiguée que lorsqu'elle s'était couchée. Mais ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir c'était que dans l'autre chambre, un garçon faisait exactement le même rêve, au détail près.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà c'est tout pour cette fois. J'espère que ça vous a plus, laissez-moi vos avis :) idem si vous avez des questions !

A bientôt !


	3. Chapitre III - Le Véritaserum

Bonjour à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Voici la suite, si ça vous plait (ou pas), laissez-moi votre avis c'est important pour pouvoir continuer.  
A bientôt !

Merci à BlackMaiy et Folite is ma 'tite cle pour leurs reviews =)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Les premières lueurs de l'aube vinrent chatouiller les paupières d'un jeune homme profondément endormi en travers de son lit, encore vêtu de ses habits de la veille et de ses chaussures. Draco poussa un léger grognement et se détourna pour échapper aux rayons du soleil qui étaient parvenus à pénétrer dans la chambre en dépit des rideaux pourtant tirés. Fait étonnant, sa nuit s'était déroulée sans le moindre cauchemar, juste un rêve dont il ne se rappellerait presque rien au réveil. Cependant, parmi la multitude d'images décousues qui avaient défilé devant ses yeux au cours de cette nuit, il en était une qui l'avait touché au plus profond de son être. Cette femme. Si belle avec ses longs cheveux bouclés qui lui retombaient le long du dos, qui se tournait vers lui et lui adressait un sourire si empreint de douceur qu'il en ressentait un bonheur infini. Mais qui était-elle? Et pourquoi avait-il l'étrange impression de la connaître? Il n'aurait su le dire. Lorsque finalement Draco s'éveilla, il éprouvait toujours cette agréable sensation mais son rêve disparaissant déjà aux confins de sa mémoire, il n'eut pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir davantage.

Un doux hululement suivi d'un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre et Draco tendit son bras droit où vint se poser une jeune chouette au plumage brillant. Il la ramena avec délicatesse contre lui et lui caressa la tête avec une grande tendresse, ce à quoi l'animal répondit en hululant de contentement. D'un bond, elle sauta sur les genoux de son maître et entreprit de se lover contre lui. Draco était émerveillé par le comportement inhabituel de ce petit animal qui lui vouait un amour sans bornes et ressemblait finalement davantage à un chat qu'à un hibou. C'est dans une ruelle sombre et mal famée de Londres que Draco la vit pour la première fois, blessée à une aile et fortement amaigrie. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à la recueillir alors que lui-même se trouvait dans une situation compliquée, mais il l'avait néanmoins fait. Depuis ce jour, Héra, telle qu'il l'avait nommée, l'accompagnait dans tous ses déplacements et se montrait très protectrice envers son nouveau maître. Abelforth en faisait souvent les frais lorsqu'il s'approchait un peu trop près de Draco et les multiples traces de coups de becs sur ses doigts étaient là pour en témoigner.

Déposant délicatement Héra sur le lit, Draco se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour écarter les rideaux tandis que l'animal fermait les yeux. La douce lumière du soleil se déversa dans la pièce. La veille, il s'était endormi à l'instant même où sa tête avait touché le lit, aussi commença-t-il à examiner avec curiosité sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était très sobrement décorée: lit imposant, un bureau près de la fenêtre et une grande armoire qui eut fait plaisir à n'importe quelle fille. Très lumineuse, la pièce dégageait une impression de confort et de chaleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais connue, sa chambre au sein du manoir familial tenant davantage d'une cellule que d'une véritable chambre. Et ces dernières semaines passées à dormir sur un lit de camp dans la cave poussiéreuse et odorante d'Abelforth n'y avaient rien changé. Le lieu était pourtant loin d'être inconfortable contrairement à ce qu'il craignait mais les odeurs de chèvre mélangées à celles du Whisky Pur Feu et de la Bièraubeurre qu'il respirait à longueur de journée avaient finir par avoir raison de lui. Son nez se plissa rien qu'à ce simple souvenir.

Sur le bureau situé près de la fenêtre se trouvait son sac, qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir les quelques effets personnels qu'il possédait: à savoir des vêtements froissés et usés à force d'avoir été trop portés et un livre que Dumbledore lui avait donné avant de mourir. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si celui-ci n'avait pas voulu lui faire une plaisanterie : les pages du livre demeuraient obstinément blanches. Pourtant, il avait essayé plusieurs sortilèges, toujours sans succès. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer son sac dans un coin de la pièce, Draco se rendit compte que celui-ci n'était pas tout à fait vide. Étonné, il se saisit de la volumineuse bourse en cuir qu'il ne se souvenait pas y avoir mise et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Sans le sou depuis qu'il s'était enfui de la demeure familiale, Draco aurait été bien en peine de subvenir seul à ses besoins, aussi Abelforth avait-il sans doute cru bon de lui donner de l'argent. Le geste, bien que fort généreux, l'embarrassait plus qu'autre chose, il détestait être dépendant de quelqu'un pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial que de l'argent. En son for intérieur, il se jura de ne pas dépenser la moindre Noise à moins d'y être absolument forcé.

Étouffant un bâillement, le jeune homme se dirigea vers ce qu'il supposait être la salle de bains. Il ne put réprimer un grognement de satisfaction en apercevant la grande baignoire qui s'y trouvait. Il actionna différents robinets qui déversèrent des eaux délicatement parfumées et aux couleurs chatoyantes. Bientôt, la baignoire fut remplie à ras bord et il se plongea avec délice dans une eau presque brûlante qui parvint presque à apaiser la douleur provoquée par la marque sombre située sur son avant-bras droit. Dumbledore lui avait appris à en faire abstraction, mais la douleur était particulièrement vive ce matin et il se demanda avec appréhension qu'elle pouvait en être la raison. Il vivait dans la peur constante que Voldemort se rende compte de la supercherie orchestrée par Rogue concernant sa prétendue mort. Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que la Marque des Ténèbres en elle-même ne permettrait pas à Voldemort de le retrouver à proprement parler - à moins qu'il n'appuie dessus évidemment -, mais que lorsque Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la toucherait pour rassembler ses fidèles Mangemorts, il lui faudrait redoubler de prudence.

_« Au moment précis où Voldemort touche sa marque Draco, il se connecte psychiquement à chacun de ses fidèles, pendant un bref instant. Il te faudra donc apprendre à fermer ton esprit pour qu'il ne perçoive pas ta présence. »_

De longues et douloureuses séances d'Occlumancie en compagnie de Rogue avaient suivies, chacune faisant remonter à la surface des souvenirs pénibles enfouis au plus profond de sa mémoire, et qu'il ne souhaitait plus jamais évoquer. Sa tante Bellatrix Lestrange lui en avait enseigné les bases mais cela représentait bien peu de choses comparé au talent de Rogue. Malgré tout, de séance en séance, Draco s'améliorait, parvenant à éjecter le Legilimens d'exception qu'était Rogue de son esprit et ce, de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'au jour où celui-ci ne put tout simplement plus y accéder. De mauvaise grâce, il dut reconnaitre que Draco lui était peut-être supérieur dans ce domaine. Le garçon aurait presque ri de la mine déconfite de son professeur si la situation n'avait été si grave. Cela s'était produit quelques jours à peine avant la mort de Dumbledore. Ce jour-là, le vieil homme lui avait posé la main sur l'épaule, un simple geste qui avait pourtant touché profondément Draco, avant de déclarer qu'il était temps pour eux d'entamer la phase finale de leur plan. Cela lui semblait désormais si loin... Il ressentit un bref pincement au cœur en songeant à tous ces évènements.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Draco ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la porte située à l'autre bout de la salle de bains - et qui communiquait vraisemblablement avec la chambre d'Hermione - venait de s'ouvrir. La jeune fille se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, pétrifiée telle une statue de sel. La situation, déjà fortement désagréable selon lui, devint plus mortifiante encore lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle fixait d'un regard atterré un point bien précis. D'un geste vif, le garçon ramena son bras droit dans l'eau et dévisagea Hermione avec une expression de défi.

« Euh... Je... »

Hermione fit brusquement volte-face sans rien dire d'autre et referma la porte derrière elle avec une telle violence que le bruit résonna pendant quelques secondes dans la pièce. Elle se laissa glisser le long du lourd battant de bois et se prit la tête entre les mains, se trouvant profondément ridicule. Malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, tous les scénarios qu'elle avait imaginés depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin, elle s'avérait finalement incapable de lui adresser la parole. Dépitée, elle colla une oreille contre la porte, à l'affut d'un bruit lui indiquant que Draco avait quitté la pièce. L'idée même de retourner dans la salle de bains alors qu'il s'y trouvait encore lui donnait des frissons.

Assez perturbé par ce qui venait de se produire, Draco n'éprouvait plus la moindre envie de se prélasser dans le bain, aussi se hâta-t-il d'en sortir et de se rhabiller. D'un coup de baguette, il fit le ménage derrière lui et sortit de la pièce sans un regard vers la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Bien sûr, il n'était pas idiot et savait pertinemment qu'une mise au point s'imposait entre eux, elle devait avoir énormément de questions à lui poser. Mais pour le moment, il était tout bonnement incapable d'y faire face. Son esprit était animé de bien trop de pensées contradictoires au sujet d'Hermione pour lui permettre d'envisager sereinement une discussion. D'ailleurs, elle-même devait le détester après toutes ces années de brimades et insultes en tout genre.

De retour dans sa chambre, il constata qu'un uniforme neuf avait été déposé sur son lit. Curieux, il s'approcha et se rendit compte que le vêtement ne comportait l'insigne d'aucune maison.

''Evidemment, je n'ai pas été réparti comme tous les autres.''

L'ironie de la chose ne lui échappa pas, il se retrouvait désormais sans maison au propre comme au figuré. Il enfila sa tenue et décida d'aller voir McGonagall. Le fait de n'être affecté nulle part ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur lui, or, il ne le voulait absolument pas. Il donna à manger à une Héra somnolente, avant de sortir de sa chambre, le pas quelque peu rageur. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Draco tomba sur McGonagall et Abelforth qui semblaient en chemin pour aller le voir.

« Ah vous voilà, vous tombez bien, nous allions vous voir. Suivez-nous je vous prie, dit McGonagall, la mine sévère. »

Pris au dépourvu, Draco en oublia ses récriminations et les suivit sans mot dire jusqu'à une classe vide. Abelforth fit quelques gestes tout en bougeant silencieusement les lèvres en direction de la porte.

''Probablement pour empêcher quelqu'un qui passerait par-là de nous entendre.'', songea-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas de maison. , fit-il abruptement. »

C'était sorti tout seul avant qu'il ait eu le temps de le retenir. Il regarda McGonagall droit dans les yeux, mal à l'aise après ses paroles qui ressemblaient bien trop à la plainte d'un enfant malheureux. Il en aurait rougi s'il n'avait craint de s'humilier davantage et le regard apitoyé que lui lança McGonagall n'améliora pas les choses. Dans l'espoir de se donner une contenance, Draco croisa les bras et se mit à faire les cents pas.

« Pour les cours, cela va me poser problème, poursuivit-il d'un ton plus mesuré dont il se félicita.

- Je sais Monsieur Malefoy. Croyez-bien que j'en suis désolée, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, l'air sincèrement préoccupée.

- Euh... Je... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que cela va paraitre étrange, déjà que je suis censé arriver de France, si je n'ai pas de maison, je me dis que je vais attirer l'attention.

- J'ai fait ce qui m'a semblé approprié sur le moment. Je pensais – et c'est toujours le cas – que votre secret était moins susceptible d'être découvert si vous n'étiez affecté nulle part. Mais c'est vrai que cela pose quelques problèmes. »

Elle regarda Abelforth qui haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant.

« Nous pouvons toujours faire appel au Choixpeau pour décider cela et j'imagine que vous préféreriez que nous fassions cela en comité restreint.

- En effet.

- Abelforth ? Voudriez-vous... ?

- Bien sûr Minerva, répondit-il en sortant de la pièce. »

Draco nota qu'ils s'appelaient désormais par leurs prénoms respectifs et, à voir les cernes sombres sous leurs yeux, ils avaient dû parler une bonne partie de la nuit. Il aurait payé cher pour savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient raconté. Enfin, encore aurait-il fallu pour cela qu'il dispose de la moindre Noise... Abelforth revint rapidement, une masse sombre informe dans les mains, que Draco reconnut comme étant le Choixpeau.

« Bien. C'est quand vous voulez. , fit McGonagall en le lui tendant. »

Avec une légère appréhension, Draco posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

_« Hé bien... Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés me semble-t-il. Voilà bien quelque chose qui n'arrive jamais. Serpentard te conviendrait toujours le sais-tu ? Mais je sens que tu as changé... Tu aurais également ta place chez les courageux, à Gryffondor, si tu le désirais... »_

Les images d'Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et de cet imbécile de Weasley jaillirent dans son esprit et il secoua vivement la tête.

''Pas à Gryffondor, pas à Gryffondor...''

_« Pas à Gryffondor dis-tu ? Voilà qui est curieux, bon nombre d'élèves rêvent d'y appartenir sans en avoir l'étoffe. Tu t'y épanouirais formidablement bien pourtant je peux te l'assurer. Toujours pas convaincu ? Dans ce cas, tu ne seras pas surpris d'entendre ceci : Serpentard ! »_

Draco ôta le Choixpeau de sa tête puis regarda McGonagall et Abelforth, qui le fixaient d'un air interdit. Lui-même ne savait pas trop que penser de la situation.

''Mais après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je retournais vivre dans le dortoir des Serpentard.'', se dit-il.

« Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix, soupira McGonagall. Tâchez de ne pas vous montrer trop familier avec vos anciens camarades. »

Ce faisant, elle agita sa baguette et l'insigne vert et argent des Serpentard se broda sur l'uniforme de Draco, qui sursauta.

« Je sais ce que je risque, je n'ai pas traversé tout ça pour qu'un imbécile comme Crabbe ou Goyle découvre le pot-aux-roses.

- Entendu. Même si je pense que vous auriez eu votre place dans ma maison. »

Draco l'observa, étonné par ces paroles. Mais elle n'en dit pas davantage et sortit un parchemin vierge de sa cape. D'un coup de baguette, celui-ci se remplit et elle le lui tendit.

« Votre emploi du temps. Les septièmes années ont trois demi-journées de libre par semaine, pour vous laisser le temps de vous consacrer aux ASPIC. Essayez de ne pas trop vous faire remarquer, ajouta-t-elle en lui tapotant brièvement l'épaule. »

Abelforth, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de l'entrevue, lui adressa un sourire confiant.

« Bon courage gamin. »

Involontairement, Draco déglutit et réalisa qu'il était bien plus effrayé à l'idée de faire face aux autres élèves que ce qu'il pensait. Ils se séparèrent et le garçon décida d'aller dehors pour se changer les idées avant le premier cours, qui n'aurait lieu que dans une heure et demie. D'un pas aussi assuré que possible, il se rendit au bord du lac où il s'assit sur une grosse pierre, certes inconfortable, mais qui avait l'avantage d'être à l'écart des endroits habituellement fréquentés par les élèves. Une légère brise agita ses cheveux, qu'il essaya en vain de coiffer, avant de renoncer quelques instants plus tard lorsqu'une nouvelle bourrasque réduisit ses efforts capillaires à néant. Son regard se promena sur les eaux noires du lac, il crut même distinguer l'ombre du calamar géant qui nageait au fond de l'eau. Soudain, sa bulle de tranquillité fut brisée par une série de gloussements sonores.

Un petit groupe de filles, toutes maisons confondues au vu de leurs uniformes, se tenait non loin de là, tentant du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient de se dissimuler derrière un tronc d'arbre. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il reconnut parmi elles Pansy Parkinson, son ancienne petite amie. Oh, non pas qu'il arborait encore à son sujet des quelconques sentiments romantiques. En ce qui le concernait, Pansy représentait une camarade de classe avec qui il avait passé du temps mais cette époque-là était désormais révolue puisque c'était sur l'ordre impératif de son père qu'il avait agi de la sorte. Embarrassé et en colère d'avoir été dérangé, Draco se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées en direction du château, poursuivi par leurs gloussements incessants.

« Non je ne sais rien de plus que ce que je vous ai dit, Dumbledore m'a dit de les détruire mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il sont. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas revenir, je n'ai pas le temps pour tout ça, je devrais être en train de les chercher, fit une voix qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien pour l'avoir haïe pendant de nombreuses années.

- Nous allons t'aider Harry, ne t'en fais pas nous allons trouver. »

Comme le laissait présager cette conversation, Draco tomba nez à nez avec le trio des Gryffondor qu'il supportait le moins. Décidément, la journée allait de mal en pis. Se retrouver de nouveau en face d'_elle_ le rendait nerveux et il réfléchit au moyen de se tirer de ce mauvais pas. S'enfuir en courant n'était pas une option envisageable et pourtant il se serait volontiers esquivé. Les trois étudiants s'interrompirent brusquement lorsqu'ils virent qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Le teint d'Hermione vira au rouge vif et elle regarda obstinément ses chaussures, tandis qu'Harry observait le nouveau venu avec méfiance, craignant qu'il n'ait entendu leurs propos et Ron paraissait relativement indifférent à la situation, les yeux rivés sur Hermione.

« Bonjour, lança finalement Draco. »

Il était plus prudent de se fondre dans le moule de l'étudiant étranger qui cherche à se faire de nouveaux amis, du moins pour le moment.

« Salut! répondirent en chœur Harry et Ron. »

Draco vit leurs regards se poser sur l'insigne brodé qui ornait son uniforme et sentit qu'ils hésitaient.

« Le Choixpeau m'a affecté à Serpentard ce matin, ajouta-il pour rompre le silence. Mais il a beaucoup hésité avec Gryffondor. »

Sa manœuvre s'avéra ingénieuse, puisqu'Harry et Ron semblèrent se détendre quelque peu. Pour sa part, Hermione se contentait de l'observer tout en se demandant si ce qu'il racontait était vrai. Elle finit néanmoins par détourner les yeux, sans parvenir à une conclusion satisfaisante.

« Pas de chance mon vieux d'être à Serpentard, c'est à Gryffondor que sont les meilleurs, lança Ron. Il n'y a que des fils de Mangemorts là-bas, poursuivit-il sous l'œil horrifié d'Hermione, qui s'empressa de braquer son regard sur Draco pour guetter une éventuelle réaction. »

- Ah vraiment?

- Non. », intervint Harry. Je ne les aime pas particulièrement, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils partagent tous les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Certains n'ont sûrement pas le choix à cause de leur famille. »

''Si tu savais à quel point tu as raison Potter...''

Ron haussa les épaules avant de se détourner de Draco et celui-ci put distinctement entendre son ventre gargouiller. Harry adressa un pâle sourire à Draco et lui tendit la main.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard. Moi, c'est Harry. Harry Potter. Sois quand même prudent avec les Serpentard. »

Draco contempla la main tendue devant lui et se demanda s'il allait avoir assez de sang-froid pour la serrer. Un coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione lui apprit qu'elle devait se demander la même chose. Soudain, un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre, les faisant tous quatre sursauter violemment. Seamus Finnigan se tenait non loin de là, de la fumée se dégageant de ses cheveux.

« Je voulais juste jeter un simple sortilège de Lévitation, assura-t-il d'une voix blanche à Dean Thomas qui le regardait les yeux exorbités, tout en tapotant ses propres sourcils noircis comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient encore là. »

Draco se tourna vers les Gryffondor et leur fit un salut de la main avant de s'éloigner en direction du château tandis qu'ils se précipitaient au devant de Seamus pour voir s'il n'avait rien. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'Hermione s'était retournée brièvement pour le regarder partir, une mine indécise sur le visage. Discrètement, elle s'éclipsa et marcha rapidement pour rattraper Draco.

« Hé! fit-elle. »

Le garçon se retourna, l'air plus surpris que ravi .

« Je... voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Jamais je n'aurais du... enfin voilà je suis désolée, balbutia-t-elle péniblement, butant presque sur chaque mot.

- Il ne s'est rien passé ce matin, répondit-il d'un ton sans doute plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Oh je vois. Très bien, fit-elle sèchement, avant de lui tourner le dos et de rejoindre ses amis.

Draco la regarda partir, un peu désorienté. Il avait dit ça pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait fallu dire. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais bien compris la gente féminine et cette Hermione Granger paraissait être un spécimen assez particulier. Embêté, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou, se cogna l'orteil et revint en claudiquant vers la Grande Salle. C'est la qu'il croisa Crabbe et Goyle qui se dirigeaient vers leur table pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Par réflexe, Draco faillit les appeler. Il comprit alors tous les dangers qu'il y avait à se retrouver en terrain connu, il devrait redoubler de vigilance. Il les suivit mais s'installa à un endroit différent de la table des Serpentard. Aussitôt, deux ou trois filles dont il ignorait les noms vinrent s'asseoir près de lui et ne cessèrent de jouer de leurs cheveux et de battre des cils. Il s'efforça de cacher son exaspération du mieux qu'il le pouvait et se servit des toasts accompagnés d'une brouillade d'œufs aux cèpes. Son premier repas convenable depuis un bon moment. Abelforth ne manquait pas de bonne volonté, cela, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais le bonhomme était un piètre cuisinier. Manger des fromages de chèvre pendant des jours aurait finit par écœurer n'importe qui.

Harry, Ron et Hermione firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle quelques instants plus tard. Ron se jeta avec avidité sur un plat de toasts auquel il rajouta une montagne de saucisses sous l'air dégoûté d'Hermione. Ginny, déjà installée un peu plus loin aux côtés de Dean Thomas, s'empressa de les rejoindre, un sourire flottant sur ces lèvres.

« Alors Hermione? Il est comment ce nouvel élève? »

La jeune fille lutta pour rester maîtresse d'elle-même et ne pas rougir, avant d'adresser à son amie un grand sourire.

« Absolument aucune idée, répondit-elle en portant une cuillerée de porridge à sa bouche.

- Mais tu vis avec lui! s'insurgea Ginny.

- Je suis au courant merci. Écoute, on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé pour le moment. »

La jeune rouquine la dévisagea, une expression malicieuse sur le visage mais se tint coite pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione.

« Moi je le trouve plutôt sympathique, intervint Harry. »

Ginny sursauta, le regarda très brièvement avant de s'empresser de retourner s'asseoir auprès de Dean et Seamus, qui s'étaient apparemment lancés dans une discussion animée sur la situation actuelle du Quidditch international, débat auquel elle se joignit volontiers. Harry ne fit pas le moindre geste pour la retenir et se mit à observer Hermione, sans doute pour éviter le regard courroucé de Ron.

« Oui oui, il ne ressemble pas aux autres Serpentard en tous cas, ajouta-t-elle pour essayer d'alléger l'ambiance.

- C'est vrai, maugréa Ron de mauvaise grâce.

- Nous avons Potions cet après-midi, claironna Hermione. Je suis sûre que ça va être passionnant. »

Harry et Ron la regardèrent comme si elle débarquait d'une autre planète.

« Bonjour ! fit alors une petite voix joyeuse.

- Salut Luna, firent-ils en chœur.

- Tu as passé euh... de bonnes vacances?

- Non pas tellement... Le Ministère ne cesse de mettre la pression à Papa pour qu'il cesse de publier des articles sur toi Harry. Mais ne t'en fais pas il ne va pas céder, ajouta-t-elle fièrement. On te soutient! »

Harry s'empourpra, gêné à l'idée que Mr Lovegood puisse s'attirer des ennuis à cause de lui et ressentit en cet instant un profond élan d'affection envers Luna. Il lui proposa de se joindre à eux, ce qu'elle refusa, son cours de Métamorphose allant bientôt commencer. Hermione suggéra alors d'y aller tous ensemble, ils rebrousseraient chemin jusqu'à la salle de Slughorn après avoir accompagné Luna, ce que tout le monde accepta avec joie. Sur le chemin, Luna tenta d'expliquer à Harry le mode de reproduction des Ronflaks cornus et le garçon peinait à garder son sérieux. Elle leur adressa un petit signe de la main avant de pénétrer dans la salle de Métamorphose.

Le professeur Slughorn les attendait assis à son bureau, sa mine soucieuse s'éclairant lorsqu'il reconnut Harry.

« Harry Potter ! Prêts à nous éblouir à nouveau cette année j'espère ? »

Harry bredouilla quelques mots avant d'aller s'installer le plus loin possible du bureau de Slughorn en compagnie de Ron et d' Hermione. Nul doute que cette année ses résultats seraient moins spectaculaires en l'absence des conseils du Prince. La simple évocation de Rogue lui donnait la nausée. Et l'envie de tout casser. Le professeur vérifia que tout le monde était arrivé avant de refermer la porte de la classe.

« Bonjour à tous ! Vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir, c'est l'année de vos ASPIC et autant vous prévenir tout de suite, nous n'allons pas chômer. L'an passé je vous ai parlé du Veritaserum et de ces propriétés étonnantes. Et bien cette année nous allons en fabriquer ! annonça-t-il en levant les bras d'une façon théâtrale. Si vous vous rappelez bien ce que je vous avais dit, cela prend un mois à confectionner alors ce sera votre projet en binômes pour le trimestre, que vous devrez réaliser en parallèle à nos séances. Bien entendu, vous aurez un accès complet à cette salle pendant la journée. A la fin de notre petite expérience, nous nous réunirons tous ensemble et chacun de vous boira un peu de ce que vous aurez concocté. J'attendrai bien évidemment un rapport complet sur les difficultés que vous avez rencontrés pendant la préparation et sur ce que vous aurez appris. Pour la confection des binômes, je vous laisse libre de choisir votre partenaire. Je vous rappellerai seulement qu'une telle préparation requiert une excellente mémoire, une grande précision et une bonne dose de patience, alors choisissez-bien votre partenaire ! »

Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione attrapa son sac et se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur la chaise demeurée libre à côté de Draco, sous les regards médusés d'Harry et Ron. Draco ne réagit même pas tant il était sous le choc de ce que venait d'annoncer Slughorn. Impossible, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il était fichu, tout ce qu'il cachait allait être révélé à un élève et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour le dire, toute l'école serait au courant et alors là Voldemort...

« On va trouver un moyen pour que tu n'en boives pas, lui murmura Hermione.»

Stupéfait, il se tourna vers elle comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sortit alors de sa bouche un mot qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé lui adresser.

« Merci... »

Hermione eut un vague sourire, elle aussi sidérée par ce simple mot. Pendant un bref instant, elle crut reconnaître l'expression désespérée qu'il arborait sans cesse au cours de leur sixième année. Mais le garçon qui se trouvait devant elle n'avait désormais plus rien à voir avec l'héritier imbu de lui-même qu'il était lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré. Elle-même n'arrivait pas réellement à comprendre pourquoi elle s'était précipitée vers lui en cet instant, elle savait juste qu'elle désirait l'aider. Elle sortit un livre volumineux de son sac, qu'elle ouvrit et posa sur la table.

« Bon regardons d'abord les ingrédients pour nous rafraîchir la mémoire, murmura-t-elle les joues rosissantes. »

Draco, qui n'avait pas encore acheté ses livres de cours, se rapprocha d'elle avec réticence et commença à lire la liste mirobolante d'ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de la potion. La jeune fille se tourna alors vers lui, et lui adressa un sourire si empreint de bonté qu'il ressentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Rien n'était prémédité et il aurait préféré se couper un doigt plutôt que d'avouer son geste à qui que ce soit.

Il lui avait souri.


	4. Chapitre IV - L'accident

Voilà le chapitre suivant ! Merci aux quelques reviewers qui soutiennent cette histoire cela fait chaud au cœur :)

See ya !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Par bien des égards, la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs des Poudlard pouvait d'ordinaire être considérée comme un modèle d'ordre et de propreté. Or, en ce jour pluvieux et étonnamment froid de septembre, un élément y faisait particulièrement tâche: l'imposante table en acajou se retrouvait ensevelie sous une montagne de livres et de parchemins recouverts d'annotations, le tout disposé de part et d'autre d'une tignasse de cheveux emmêlés.

Les cours de septième année s'avéraient extrêmement complexes, même pour Hermione Granger, connue pour son intelligence sans commune mesure. Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était celui où elle avait le plus de mal tout en ayant un niveau très satisfaisant et à son plus grand regret, la seule matière où elle cédait la première place à quelqu'un d'autre, à savoir Harry Potter. Du moins, la chose était vraie jusqu'à l'année dernière. Depuis la rentrée, Draco faisait preuve d'une impressionnante facilité pour la matière, les sortilèges de défense les plus complexes ne semblaient avoir aucun secret pour lui. Hermione imaginait fort bien qu'Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue lui avaient prodigué des leçons particulières - la situation du garçon l'exigeant - mais une part d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier ses prouesses. Et de s'en vouloir la minute d'après pour avoir pensé une chose pareille.

En conséquence, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à étudier, rajoutant à cela de nombreuses recherches infructueuses sur le sujet épineux que représentaient les Horcruxes et ne se couchait donc généralement que très tard dans la nuit. Pourtant ce soir-là, la jeune fille dormait profondément, la tête appuyée sur un épais volume d'Histoire de la Magie. Un chat aux longs poils roux et à la face curieusement aplatie semblait lui aussi assoupi, la tête posée sur les pieds d'Hermione.

Lorsque Draco pénétra dans la salle commune, il ne put que remarquer avec agacement l'obscurité dans laquelle était plongée la pièce, avec pour seule source de lumière et de chauffage, la bougie posée près d'Hermione. Excédé, il sortit sa baguette et fit jaillir un feu ronflant dans la cheminée, tout en maudissant intérieurement la jeune fille, qui avait protesté avec ferveur contre la venue des elfes de maison dans leurs appartements. D'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, elle déplorait le fait qu'ils soient au service des sorciers sans être payés et aurait même cherché à en libérer plusieurs par le passé. Drôle d'idée selon lui. Et voilà que cette année, elle prétendait assurer l'entretien de leurs quartiers elle-même, déclarant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle aurait volontiers proposé à ses camarades de Gryffondor un tel arrangement les années précédentes mais qu'Harry et Ron l'en avaient dissuadé en raison de la gêne que cela aurait occasionnée aux autres.

''En tous cas, elle ne s'est pas gênée pour moi cette année.'', songea Draco avec mauvaise humeur.

Le feu s'était sans doute éteint bien avant qu'il n'arrive et de ce fait, la température de la salle commune était très basse. Le feu qu'il venait de lancer ne réchaufferait pas la pièce tout de suite. D'un pas rageur, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt et d'observer Hermione du coin de l'œil. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cet échange perturbant en cours de Potions, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait fait mention jusqu'à présent. Lorsqu'il repensait à ce moment, il se sentait si vulnérable, qu'il rejetait automatiquement le souvenir au plus profond de sa mémoire. Le comportement d'Hermione à son égard... Il n'aurait su dire s'il était différent, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il l'évitait purement et simplement en dehors des cours. La préparation du Véritaserum se déroulait dans le silence le plus complet et il n'était pas allé voir McGonagall ou Abelforth pour en discuter. Bien sûr, le fait de se retrouver en binôme avec Hermione arrangeait grandement les choses, puisque qu'elle connaissait la nature de sa situation. Le principal problème résidait dans le fait que l'administration de la potion devait se faire en présence de Slughorn pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes, pareil breuvage pouvant être désastreux si mal préparé.

Draco avisa la veste d'Hermione posée sur le dossier de sa chaise et s'en saisit le plus silencieusement possible avant de la lui déposer sur les épaules. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, un peu incertain quant à ce qu'il venait de faire et haussa finalement les épaules, au diable toutes ces questions, il tombait de fatigue. Sans faire le moindre bruit, il regagna sa chambre où il se déshabilla et se coucha à la vitesse de l'éclair, non sans une caresse pour Héra, qui lui mordilla le bout du doigt avec affection. Mieux valait éviter de trop penser.

Hermione, quant à elle, était toujours plongée dans un profond sommeil peuplé d'images confuses, qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas su interpréter à son réveil quand bien même elle s'en serait souvenue. Soudain, un miaulement persistant lui fit ouvrir les yeux à contrecœur. Pattenrond venait de s'éveiller et réclamait bruyamment des caresses. De mauvaise grâce, elle s'exécuta et l'animal s'éloigna avec un petit air satisfait. La jeune fille ne remarqua qu'à cet instant-là qu'elle avait sa veste sur les épaules alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas l'y avoir mise. Curieux. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle décida de regagner sa chambre puisque de toute évidence elle n'était guère en état de continuer à travailler. Elle renonça même à ranger ses affaires vu que Draco ne travaillait jamais sur cette table. Elle ne le voyait jamais travailler dans leur salle commune d'ailleurs.

'Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre', se dit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Son propre élan de gentillesse et de compassion lors du cours de Potions la laissait hébétée lorsqu'elle y repensait, aussi l'évitait-elle la plupart du temps. Il leur faudrait pourtant bien se parler un jour c'était évident, mais elle ne comptait pas hâter la confrontation. Ses sentiments envers Draco étaient ambivalents, un mélange de compassion, de pitié, un brin d'admiration et de répulsion. Après tout, n'avaient-ils pas passés ces dernières années à se détester? Comment pourraient-ils passer outre leur passé commun?

Cette nuit-là, le rêve qu'elle faisait sans cesse chaque nuit revint la hanter. Mais cette fois les images étaient plus claires, quoi qu'encore relativement mystérieuses. Elle visualisait clairement un homme de haute stature et aux traits un brin aristocratiques. Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés étaient noués en une longue queue de cheval et il semblait profondément inquiet, lui criant des paroles qu'elle ne parvenait pas à entendre. Comme si elle regardait tout cela sur un téléviseur dont le son aurait été coupé. Hermione ressentit une grande panique, une peur presque viscérale.

Hermione s'éveilla en sursaut, moite de sueur. Elle regarda autour d'elle un peu désorientée, ayant déjà oublié l'origine de son malaise. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui apprit qu'il faisait encore nuit, ce qui signifiait donc quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Ravie, elle se roula en boule sous ses couvertures et se rendormit presque aussitôt.

Au cours de la nuit, son esprit dériva vers des rêves insignifiants et bien plus frivoles. La jeune fille se réveilla donc de fort bonne humeur bien qu'encore fatiguée. Elle commençait à préparer ses affaires tout en se récitant mentalement les événements marquant de l'exode des gobelins au douzième siècle, lorsqu'une évidence vînt la heurter de plein fouet. Dans toute cette histoire, Draco, Abelforth, Dumbledore et McGonagall avaient tous négligé quelque chose d'important, de crucial même.

'Non', rectifia-t-elle pour elle-même, 'Ils ne l'ont pas oublié puisqu'ils ne sont pas au courant.'

La Carte des Maraudeurs. Qui indiquait les faits et gestes de toutes les personnes présentes à Poudlard. Pire encore, leurs _noms_ et ce, peu importe les enchantements ou potions utilisés pour dissimuler leur apparence. Le cas de Barty Croupton Jr. se faisant passer pour Alastor Maugrey en était le parfait exemple. Un instant, elle songea à aller prévenir McGonagall. Impossible. Elle avait promis à Harry de ne parler à personne de ce cadeau légué par Fred et George en troisième année et Merlin savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à briser ses promesses. Oui mais alors que devait-elle faire? En parler à Draco? Elle secoua la tête à cette idée, c'était absolument hors de question.

Il ne lui restait alors qu'une seule option et pas des moins contraignantes: elle allait devoir s'emparer de cette carte. Un peu découragée, Hermione se laissa retomber sur son lit. Son esprit se mit à fonctionner à toute allure afin d'élaborer un plan digne de ce nom. D'autant plus qu'Harry risquait de consulter la carte à n'importe quel moment. Horrifiée, elle songea que peut-être cela s'était déjà produit. Elle se rassura bien vite en songeant que si tel avait été le cas, Harry aurait déjà alerté l'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet de la présence de Draco dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Pas de souci de ce côté-là pour le moment donc.

Un sortilège d'Attraction? L'idée était certes bonne mais elle devrait s'assurer que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages à ce moment-là, un parchemin volant à toute allure dans les airs n'aurait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention. Elle songea que la meilleure solution consistait probablement à pénétrer dans le dortoir des garçons. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Fort heureusement pour elle, aujourd'hui était un jour bien particulier...

Hermione se figea devant l'entrée de la salle de bains, la main posée sur le bouton de la porte. Et s'_il_ s'y trouvait? Prudemment, elle ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit et constata avec soulagement que la pièce était vide. Le tout était désormais de ne pas s'attarder ici.

Essoufflée de s'être dépêchée, la jeune fille pénétra dans la Grande Salle plus échevelée que jamais, sous les regards interrogateurs et vaguement amusés de ses deux amis.

« Mais qu'eschqui t'arrives? , fit Ron, peinant à articuler en raison de la quantité astronomique de bacon qu'il tentait d'avaler. »

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, repoussant du bout des doigts son assiette, l'appétit coupé. Elle se tourna vers Harry qui tournait d'un air morose sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales.

« Quelqu'un t'a cassé ta baguette? tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

- Nous avons les sélections de Quidditch ce matin, répondit-il.

- Eh bien tu aimes ça le Quidditch il me semble.

- C'est juste que je trouve ça... comment dire... je me sens idiot de m'occuper d'une chose pareille alors que nous aurions tant de choses à faire, tu sais bien.

- Oh Harry, nous ne pouvons pas mettre notre vie entre parenthèses, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu veux passer tes ASPIC, grommela Ron, en projetant involontairement un bout de bacon mâchouillé dans sa direction.

- Ronald Weasley, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton bacon au lieu de dire des âneries, gronda-t-elle, la mine sévère. Et je vous signale au passage, tous les deux, que j'effectue de longues recherches dans des livres de la Réserve, que – si je me souviens bien – vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'obtenir. »

A sa grande satisfaction, Ron parut soudain un peu honteux.

« C'est l'heure, annonça sombrement Harry en se levant. »

Ginny et Ron lui emboîtèrent le pas, ce dernier prenant soudain un teint légèrement verdâtre. Ses exploits de sixième année et la menace d'une bataille imminente avec un mage noir ne semblaient pas suffire à apaiser son trac. Hermione prétexta une recherche à la bibliothèque et promit de les rejoindre un peu plus tard. Elle se dirigea nonchalamment vers la tour de Gryffondor et toute à sa hâte faillit rentrer dans Cormac McLaggen. Il lui adressa un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait qualifier que de dégoûtant avant de partir en direction du terrain de Quidditch, son balai sur l'épaule. La jeune fille songea qu'après la catastrophe de l'an passé, il n'avait absolument aucune chance d'être sélectionné. Qu'il ose se présenter représentait en soi un affront personnel.

Tous les Gryffondor ne seraient évidemment pas sur le terrain pour assister aux entrainements mais elle espérait néanmoins éviter une grande partie des dernières années, les plus susceptibles de remarquer sa présence. Elle énonça le mot de passe dans un chuchotement et pénétra dans la salle commune, une chance qu'elle ait entendu Neville demander le mot de passe à Seamus l'autre jour. Par un coup de bol monumental, il n'y avait que deux personnes dans la pièce: un garçon de première année trop occupé à vomir ses tripes pour lui prêter attention - elle n'aurait jamais cru bénir les Pastilles de Gerbe de Fred et George un jour et pourtant - ainsi qu'une élève de cinquième année plongée dans un épais volume de Métamorphose. Un rapide sortilège de Désillusion et le tour était joué, même si elle se maudit de toutes ses forces lorsqu'elle marcha sur une plume abandonnée par terre qui se brisa dans un craquement sinistre qui lui parut assourdissant. Mais aucun des deux élèves ne le remarqua.

Hermione se faufila jusqu'au dortoir des garçons et commença à fouiller dans les affaires d'Harry. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et leva les yeux au ciel: elle était une sorcière oui ou non? Elle crut presque entendre la voix de Ron lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face au Filet du Diable en première année.

« Accio Carte des Maraudeurs ! fit-elle à voix basse. »

Elle sursauta lorsque le parchemin vola à toute allure vers elle, visiblement dissimulé sous le matelas d'Harry. Ravie d'être arrivée jusque-là, Hermione observa la carte. Il s'agissait d'un sortilège d'Homonculus tout simple, quoique brillamment exécuté et très puissant. Sans doute par trois des meilleurs élèves de l'époque. Mais elle était meilleure encore. Modifier les noms de Draco et d'Abelforth fut plus simple que ce qu'elle aurait cru, encore qu'elle n'était pas sûre de la durée sur le long terme de ces changements. Soulagée de ce poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, Hermione rangea prestement la carte sous le matelas. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des voix en provenance de derrière la porte. Horrifiée, elle plongea sous le lit d'Harry. Le lit n'ayant pas été fait, les couvertures retombaient jusqu'au sol, ce qui la dissimulerait efficacement, à moins bien sûr que quelqu'un ne décide de regarder sous le lit. Elle aurait dû disparaitre magiquement, mais elle n'osait plus bouger désormais, de peur de trahir sa présence.

« Par Merlin, tu crois que ça va aller? fit la voix de Ron.

- Madame Pomfresh peut tout guérir n'est-ce pas? Mais je dois dire qu'il a été salement amoché. La prochaine fois que je tombe sur McLaggen, je lui jette un sort ! s'exclama Harry d'un ton furieux en se laissant tomber avec rage sur son lit. »

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Quelqu'un avait été blessé, mais qui? Et par McLaggen qui plus est. Pas besoin qu'Harry lui jette un sort, elle se chargerait elle-même de ce crétin fini.

« Ginny est allée voir à l'infirmerie comment allait Colin, nous aurons rapidement des nouvelles. »

Il y eut un silence pesant et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se sentir navrée pour Harry. Il était toujours extrêmement mal à l'aise lorsque l'on faisait mention de Ginny, même s'il se faisait un devoir de lui parler aussi normalement que possible en public. Curieusement, elle semblait bien vivre la chose, ayant peut-être entrevu l'issue de cette relation avant Harry lui-même. Lors de leurs longues discussions, elles en avaient conclu que Ginny arborerait probablement toujours des sentiments très forts pour lui mais que la vie était trop courte pour rester bloquée de la sorte. Plutôt que de ressasser cela, Ginny préférait donc lui accorder son soutien sans faille face aux événements à venir, quels qu'ils soient. Le malaise des premiers jours s'était quelque peu dissipé.

Ron toussota, un peu gêné, et de là où elle se cachait Hermione put voir qu'il prenait une couleur tomate mûre très alarmante.

« Euh... d'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire... commença-t-il, tandis qu'Hermione se plaquait une main sur la bouche, mortifiée.

'Non, il ne va pas faire ça!'

« ... que... et bien tu vois... Ginny... »

Ron s'interrompit et déglutit péniblement. Hermione se retint de soupirer, elle savait bien entendu à quoi il essayait maladroitement de faire allusion. Depuis quelques jours, Ginny avait été aperçue à plusieurs reprises avec un élève de Serdaigle du nom de Thomas Bowers. Il ne s'agissait que d'un ami mais cela suffisait à faire jaser. En vérité, ils s'entendaient déjà très bien l'an passé mais personne ne l'avait remarqué, les ragots ne se pressant de colporter que la relation entre la plus jeune des Weasley et le survivant.

« Je.. je sais., fit Harry. Je suis au courant, rajouta-t-il d'un ton plus mesuré.

- Ahem... D'accord.

- Et Hermione?

- Quoi Hermione?

- Tu sais bien, marmonna Harry. »

Si l'an passé Ron et elle avaient semblé plus d'une fois sur le point de passer le cap de la relation amicale, il n'en avait finalement rien été. La jalousie excessive dont il faisait preuve et la façon dont il l'avait traitée en de multiples occasions avaient fini par avoir raison des propres sentiments d'Hermione. Ceci dit, elle éprouvait toujours une profonde affection à son égard, de celle que l'on accorde à son premier amour. Tout à coup, elle entendit le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre à la volée et reconnut la voix surexcitée de Neville.

« Colin s'est réveillé et ça va. Ginny et moi avons eu une retenue, annonça-t-il.

- Quoi?! firent en chœur les deux autres.

- On a jeté un sort à McLaggen parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de raconter que ce qui s'était passé sur le terrain était la faute de Colin. Ginny s'est surpassée pour son maléfice de Chauve-Furie, il y serait encore si le Professeur McGonagall n'était pas intervenue, déclara-t-il avec une pointe de regret dans la voix. »

Ron et Harry ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Allons voir Colin, tu n'auras qu'à lui dédicacer quelque chose et il se remettra parfaitement, ricana Ron. »

Ils partirent en claquant la porte tout en détaillant les divers sortilèges qu'ils envisageaient de jeter à McLaggen. Une fois sortie de la Salle commune, Hermione poussa un long soupir de soulagement qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était l'heure d'aller continuer la préparation du Véritaserum.

'Quelle matinée détestable.', songea-t-elle.

Elle pénétra à reculons dans la salle et eut la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait personne à l'exception de Draco. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles comme s'ils espéraient que quelqu'un vienne les sauver de ce mauvais pas. Mais cela ne se produisit pas. Hermione le salua d'une voix inaudible et ne se préoccupa pas de savoir s'il lui avait répondu. Seule lui importait son envie de sortir au plus vite de cette salle.

La tête obstinément baissée, la jeune fille marcha en ligne droite jusqu'à l'étagère débordant d'ingrédients en tous genres, spécialement garnie par Slughorn. On y trouvait à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, sa volonté étant visiblement de désarçonner les étudiants. Hermione tendit la main pour saisir une petite fiole contenant un liquide d'une douce couleur argentée. Du sang de licorne. Extrêmement rare et contribuant à la complexité de la composition du Véritaserum. Tuer une licorne étant un acte horriblement monstrueux, le sang ne pouvait être prélevé que lorsqu'une de ces créatures trouvait naturellement la mort. De plus, le sang conservait ses propriétés magiques uniquement s'il était collecté moins de trois heures après que le cœur de la licorne ait cessé de battre. Somme toute, ces occasions de prélever du sang étaient forts rares.

Draco eut la malchance d'avoir la même idée. Le sang de licorne devait être ajouté exactement douze jours après le début de la préparation, à l'heure près, et peu importe sa partenaire et la difficulté de sa situation, sa fierté l'empêchait de rater délibérément cette potion, dusse-t-elle causer sa perte. Leurs mains se frôlèrent et l'un comme l'autre reçurent une légère décharge électrique, qui leur provoqua une douce sensation de chaleur au bout des doigts. Plus vive dans sa réaction, Hermione recula précipitamment et heurta sans le vouloir l'étagère avec le haut de son épaule. Comme au ralenti, deux fioles s'écrasèrent au sol et les deux liquides dont elles étaient remplies se mélangèrent en dégageant un gaz vert pâle aux reflets nacrés. Catastrophée, Hermione dégagea fébrilement les étiquettes détrempées pendant que Draco se rapprochait pour lire par-dessus son épaule: Elixir d'Euphorie et Amortentia. Le sentant soudain très proche, la jeune fille laissa immédiatement retomber ce qu'elle tenait en main.

Elle voulut lui dire de s'éloigner, de ne surtout pas respirer ce gaz, mais son esprit s'engourdit délicieusement lorsqu'elle sentit cette odeur de parchemin neuf si caractéristique. Et ce parfum d'herbe coupée qui lui rappelait le jardin de son enfance – du moins c'est ce qu'elle supposait, puisque sa famille avait toujours résidé en appartement. Il devait s'agir de très vieux souvenirs.

De son coté, Draco comprit à son regard vague que quelque chose ne cadrait pas. Une senteur hautement reconnaissable s'imposa à lui, semblant embaumer toute la pièce. Des souvenirs jaillirent dans son esprit: il avait cinq ans, assis près de sa mère qui lui souriait tout en lui racontant une histoire. L'odeur légèrement poussiéreuse d'un très vieux livre qui n'aurait pas été ouvert depuis très longtemps. Un de ces rares moments de complicité avec sa mère. Troublé, il reporta son regard sur la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

Hermione le fixait avec une grande intensité, désarmante et inhabituelle. En son for intérieur, une petite voix l'exhortait à faire une chose à laquelle se refusait. Refus catégorique. Mais cette voix, cette sensation, tout cela était bien trop puissant pour Hermione. Et elle en mourrait d'envie depuis un si long moment maintenant, alors pourquoi ne pas tout simplement céder à cette pulsion? Oui, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers Draco, pour se placer juste en face de lui. Elle allait le faire par Merlin, elle allait vraiment le faire. Tant pis, si les conséquences de ce geste s'avéraient par la suite désastreuses et qu'elle ne saurait pas le justifier.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, toute trace d'animosité ayant semblait-il disparu de leurs visages.

Hermione avança d'un pas.


	5. Chapitre V - Faiblesses

Hello ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre!  
Merci à ceux qui me suivent, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis/poser des questions, j'aime bien parler avec ceux qui me lisent !

A bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Un silence pesant et inhabituel régnait dans la salle des Potions de Poudlard, seulement rompu de temps à autre par quelques clapotis en provenance des multiples chaudrons qui y étaient entreposés. Bien que leur contenu fût en théorie strictement identique, des volutes de vapeurs nauséabondes s'échappaient de certains récipients, et l'on pouvait prédire sans se tromper que leurs propriétaires ne recueilleraient pas une bonne note pour la confection de leur potion. Mais en cet instant précis, deux personnes ne se sentaient plus le moins du monde concernées par leur propre breuvage, qui, de toute façon, ne pouvait être que parfait.

Draco tentait péniblement de conserver un semblant de lucidité en dépit de l'odeur entêtante qui engourdissait ses sens. Une question le taraudait cependant, que diable faisait-il ici ? Il eut beau réfléchir, pas moyen de s'en souvenir. Juste ces débris de verre et ce liquide verdâtre, sans oublier cette senteur si particulière... Une paire d'yeux couleur chocolat apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision, le faisant sursauter. Hermione Granger se trouvait donc ici, de plus en plus étrange décidément. Lorsque la jeune fille fit un pas en avant, il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en songeant qu'elle était proche de lui. Bien trop proche.

De son côté, Hermione était en proie à ce qui lui paraissait sur le moment être le plus grand dilemme de toute sa vie. Céder serait incontestablement une preuve de faiblesse, mais d'un autre côté, elle en retirerait une si grande satisfaction que cela en valait peut-être la peine... Son corps se tendit brusquement et presque malgré elle, Hermione fit un nouveau pas en avant. Ce qui s'ensuivit fut si rapide, si incontrôlé, que Draco ne put rien faire pour l'éviter.

Le coup de poing l'atteignit au creux de la joue droite, imprimant à son visage un brusque mouvement de rotation vers la gauche. Sous l'impact, plus violent qu'on n'aurait pu le croire, son corps fut légèrement propulsé en arrière et seuls ses impressionnants réflexes l'empêchèrent de s'affaler par terre. Son regard exprima une vive colère qu'il eut bien du mal à contenir.

« Non mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? s'écria-t-il en touchant du bout des doigts sa joue droite qui se colorait déjà d'une teinte rouge vif. »

Toujours furieux, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, prêt à en découdre avec elle. Au lieu de ça, il vit qu'Hermione observait son poing comme s'il s'agissait d'une espèce particulièrement repoussante de Scroutt à Pétard. La fureur de Draco retomba d'un seul coup en voyant son regard profondément horrifié.

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus mesuré. »

L'absence de réaction d'Hermione l'alarma quelque peu. Par le passé, elle ne s'était jamais privée de lui dire tout le bien qu'elle pensait de lui, et sans prendre de gants qui plus est. Qu'elle ait eu raison ou pas, c'était une autre histoire. Mais que pouvait bien signifier cette passivité inhabituelle ?

« Granger, tu m'écoutes ? »

La jeune fille le fixait d'un air plus que désemparé, comme si elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent davantage lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur la marque rouge ornant désormais le visage de Draco. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais n'y parvint visiblement pas. A la voir ainsi figée la bouche ouverte, tel un poisson hors de l'eau, Draco aurait presque eu envie de rire. En désespoir de cause, il la saisit par les épaules et la secoua vivement.

« Allez, fais un effort, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives à la fin ? s'impatienta-t-il. »

Lorsqu'Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, il ressentit une sensation étrange au creux du ventre suivi d'un léger picotement dans les doigts. Il s'empressa de la relâcher et d'enfouir ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Euh... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Je ne sais pas, tu restais plantée là à ne rien dire.

- Et donc tu t'es dit que me secouer comme un prunier était la meilleure solution ? gronda-t-elle.

- Ça a marché il me semble.

- Espèce de...

- Stop ! fit-il pour couper court à son accès de colère. Il y a plus urgent que de me crier dessus. »

La mine renfrognée, Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Première question: qu'est-ce que je fais ici avec toi? Deuxième question: pourquoi je ne m'en rappelle pas ? énuméra-t-il en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- C'est aussi ce que je me demande figure-toi, soupira-t-elle en commençant à faire les cents pas. Je sens que j'ai la réponse sur le bout des lèvres mais je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler. De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens toi?

- Pas de grand-chose en fait. Je commence à me rappeler que je devais venir ici mais pas de la façon dont j'y suis arrivé. Visiblement, quelque chose a mal tourné, observa-t-il en lançant un regard en direction des éclats de verre qui jonchaient le sol. »

Hermione s'accroupit et saisit du bout des doigts les étiquettes détrempées qu'elle eut bien du mal à déchiffrer.

« De l'Amortentia, annonça-t-elle. Et de l'Elixir d'Euphorie.

- Bon, ce n'est pas trop grave, estima Draco en haussant les épaules. »

Le garçon la vit pâlir dangereusement et ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, cela ne présageait de toute évidence rien de bon.

« Quoi ? la pressa-t-il.

- De l'Amortentia..., se contenta-t-elle de gémir. »

Draco la regarda, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre en quoi avoir renversé un flacon de cette potion était si catastrophique. Le cours de Rogue ayant toujours été pour lui une expérience relativement plaisante, en raison principalement de son favoritisme ainsi que de ses propres facilités en la matière, il ne s'était jamais donné beaucoup de mal. Lors de l'arrivée de Slughorn l'an dernier, sa situation avait déjà pris un tournant fort désagréable, et briller en potions était le cadet de ses soucis. Il se souvenait vaguement d'un chaudron d'Amortentia qui mijotait dans la salle mais impossible d'être plus précis que ça.

« Si Miss Je-Sais-Tout veut bien éclairer ma lanterne.

- En temps normal, l'Amortentia n'a d'effet que si on la consomme, dit Hermione, sans prendre la peine de relever sa moquerie.

- Et donc ? grommela Draco qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

- Dans notre cas, rien n'indique que nous en ayons bu évidemment – je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi nous l'aurions fait - mais même si je ne me souviens pas exactement de ce qui s'est passé, il est évident que l'Amortentia s'est mélangée à l'Elixir d'Euphorie.

- Laisse-moi deviner, on ne mélange pas l'Amortentia en règle générale c'est ça ?

- Non, parce que cela peut avoir des effets imprévisibles voire même dangereux, répondit-elle, la mine inquiète. Et le fait que nous ayons tous deux des problèmes de mémoire n'est pas pour me rassurer.

- Franchement, à part ce léger souci, je me sens assez bien. Un peu patraque peut-être mais rien de bien grave.

- En ce qui me concerne, j'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important et je déteste ça.

- C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre pour quelqu'un dans ton genre. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille se mirent à lancer des éclairs tandis qu'elle se redressait pour lui faire face.

« Je te demande pardon ? Quelqu'un dans mon genre ? »

Le souvenir de son coup de poing était encore bien net dans l'esprit de Draco, aussi prit-il la précaution de reculer d'un pas et jugea préférable de ne pas répondre à la question.

« Le sang de licorne ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, lui offrant une échappatoire inespérée. C'est pour cela que nous sommes venus, je m'en souviens maintenant. »

Hermione tendit la main pour attraper le flacon empli d'un liquide argenté lorsqu'elle se figea et poussa un cri horrifié en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? fit Draco d'une voix inquiète.

« Oh par Merlin! Je... je suis désolée oh mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris... , balbutia-t-elle en jetant un regard mortifié au visage de Draco. »

La tête lui tourna soudain et Hermione sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. A son grand étonnement, elle ne toucha pas le sol. Deux bras la saisirent fermement par les épaules et la redressèrent.

« Dis donc, c'était juste ce coup-ci, faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude. »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, que la porte de la salle de Potions s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Harry, Ron, balbutia-t-elle. »

La jeune fille avisa alors les mains de Draco toujours posées sur elle et se dégagea d'une secousse avant de reculer d'un pas.

« Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? interrogea Harry, les sourcils froncés, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre.

- Oh rien. Rien du tout. »

Draco la vit discrètement agiter sa baguette dans son dos, faisant ainsi disparaitre les débris de verre et les restes de potions. A son grand agacement, il dut reconnaître la rapidité et la perfection de son geste, chose qu'évidemment, il ne lui aurait avouée sous aucun prétexte. Si Harry le salua d'un bref hochement de tête auquel il répondit de mauvaise grâce, le rouquin l'ignora superbement. Non pas qu'il en ait quelque chose à faire, mais il s'amusait de l'air à la fois gêné et furieux de ce dernier, qui fixait Hermione avec insistance. Celle-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué ou en tous cas, n'en laissait rien paraître.

« J'étais venue pour rajouter le sang de licorne. Je suis contente que vous y ayez pensé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le rappeler. »

Harry et Ron prirent un air interdit tandis que Draco admirait le naturel dont elle faisait preuve.

« Oh. Ce n'est pas ça que vous veniez faire c'est ça ? murmura-t-elle.

- Eh bien...

- C'est que... »

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire, se comprenant sans même avoir besoin de finir leurs phrases. Hermione songea avec tendresse que même en ces temps troublés, beaucoup de choses restaient les mêmes.

« Je ne suis plus tout le temps là pour vous aider maintenant, plaisanta-t-elle à moitié.

Tu nous manques, répondit simplement Harry en lui souriant, tandis que Ron faisait mine d'examiner avec attention un des chaudrons, rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. »

Hermione s'empara de la petite bouteille de sang de licorne et en versa une goutte dans son chaudron avant de faire de même dans celui d'Harry et Ron. Elle constata avec une pointe de soulagement que leur potion n'émettait ni vapeur, ni odeur, ce qui était plutôt bon signe à ce stade de la préparation. Néanmoins, il restait encore de nombreux ingrédients à rajouter avant de crier victoire. Prenant l'air aussi décontracté que possible, elle se tourna vers eux.

« Bon, je n'ai pas pris mon petit-déjeuner, je meurs de faim, pas vous ?

- Je n'ai pas très faim, avoua Harry.

- Mais moi si, coupa Ron. Allons manger !

- Dépêchons-nous, je ne veux pas être en retard à mon cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu peux avoir l'air aussi enjoué en allant retrouver le vieux Binns. Je suis content qu'on s'en soit débarrassé l'année dernière, fit Ron.

- Oui enfin ça c'est parce que vous n'avez pas eu vos BUSE..., souffla Hermione tandis qu'ils franchissaient le seuil de la porte, sans le moindre regard pour Draco. »

Le garçon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour s'assurer que tout ce qui venait de se passer s'était réellement produit. Il attrapa sa baguette pour tâcher de faire disparaître cette affreuse marque de son visage (_« Episkey ! »_) avant de sortir de la pièce. Il prit la décision de se passer de petit déjeuner, en dépit de son ventre qui émettait des gargouillis de protestation de plus en plus marqués. Mais éviter Pansy et son troupeau d'amies, qui ne cessaient de le harceler de questions, lui paraissait plus important que de manger. Ces pimbêches n'écoutaient même pas ses réponses d'ailleurs, trop occupées à battre frénétiquement des cils et à faire voltiger leurs cheveux dans un mouvement qu'elles imaginaient séduisant.

Tout à ses pensées, il se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte dans le couloir menant au bureau de McGonagall. Le cours de Binns allait commencer d'un instant à l'autre, et il songea qu'il était toujours temps de rebrousser chemin. Sauf que sa motivation pour retrouver le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie frôlait le zéro absolu. Cela faisait à peine deux semaines depuis la rentrée et il sombrait déjà dans une profonde léthargie à l'écoute de la voix monocorde du fantôme. Seule Hermione Granger parvenait à prendre des notes, comme toujours, bien qu'il eut remarqué à plusieurs reprises un épais volume à la couverture noire posé sur ses genoux, qu'elle tentait visiblement de déchiffrer entre deux monologues du professeur. Quant à lui, il compensait ses propres moments d'égarement par la lecture de nombreux ouvrages.

Pendant ces longs mois d'été, confiné dans la cave d'Abelforth, les livres que ce dernier lui apportait constituaient la seule échappatoire à son morne quotidien. Des simples contes aux traités de métamorphose avancée, tout y était passé. Alors lire quelques livres d'histoire n'allait pas lui faire peur, même si le sujet restait tout de même diablement ennuyeux. Quant à savoir à quoi cela lui servirait de connaître la date d'accession au pouvoir du gobelin Rodric l'Insoumis... Même la voyante la plus compétente ne pourrait pas l'éclairer sur ce point.

Une fois devant le portrait qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de la directrice, il se sentit un peu stupide, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être le mot de passe. Résigné, il s'adossa contre le mur de pierre froid et prit son mal en patience, après tout, cela lui faisait toujours un prétexte pour ne pas assister au cours de Binns. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, chacune lui paraissant plus longue que la précédente et ne faisant qu'accentuer son agacement. Sa colère atteignit son paroxysme lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un petit groupe de filles l'observait en gloussant joyeusement, dissimulées tant bien que mal derrière un pilier.

« Fichez-moi le camp ! leur lança-t-il d'un ton sec. »

Les filles se dispersèrent rapidement en laissant échapper quelques rires, manifestement ravies d'avoir attiré l'attention de l'objet de leurs pensées. Draco croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux pour tenter de recouvrer un semblant de calme. Des pas rapides se firent entendre tout près de lui et il sentit son corps se raidir. C'en était trop.

''Là, j'en ai marre, ça suffit !''

« Je vous ai dit de déguerpir ! C'était pas clair peut-être ? brailla-t-il.

- Pardon ? lui répondit une petite voix. »

La très jeune fille qu'il venait d'invectiver étaient dotée de longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, négligemment attachés en une queue de cheval dont dépassaient quelques mèches rebelles et sa petite taille la faisait paraître plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Il remarqua tout de suite son maintien voûté, sans nul doute accentué par l'énorme pile de livres qu'elle transportait sous son bras. Les ouvrages étaient bariolés de couleurs vives qui en masquaient le titre et à en juger par les traces colorées sur son uniforme, la peinture, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, était fraîche. Mal à l'aise, elle se dandinait sur place.

« Je t'ai pris pour une de ces filles, marmonna-t-il.

- Ah bon, souffla-t-elle. »

Il essaya en vain de capter son regard mais elle gardait obstinément les yeux rivés sur le sol. Elle resserra son emprise sur ses livres comme si elle craignait que le garçon essaie de s'en emparer. Draco devina sans peine que la jeune fille devait subir des brimades de la part de ses camarades, d'où son attitude craintive qu'il reconnaissait entre mille pour l'avoir lui-même inspirée à bon nombre d'élèves.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je... je passais par là.

- Tu n'es pas très convaincante, se moqua-t-il.

- Et toi ? Tu cries toujours sur les gens comme ça ? »

Aussitôt que ses paroles furent sorties de sa bouche, la jeune fille sembla furieuse contre elle-même et parut se ratatiner davantage. Elle mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, comme si elle s'attendait à voir quelque chose. Draco songea qu'il avait devant lui un spécimen tout à fait fascinant de la gente féminine. Alors qu'elle paraissait clairement terrifiée de lui adresser la parole et encore plus de le regarder, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de répliquer d'un ton mordant. Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'écusson brodé sur le devant de son uniforme lui apprit qu'elle appartenait à la maison Gryffondor, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu deviner.

« Ça dépend. Je n'aime pas les filles stupides.

- ...

- Mais tu ne me sembles pas stupide pas vrai ?

- Je ne crois pas, balbutia-t-elle en butant sur chaque mot.

- Alors est-ce que tu veux bien me dire ce que tu guettes dans ce couloir depuis tout à l'heure ?

- ...

- Je vois. Tu peux au moins me dire ton prénom ? J'aime bien savoir à qui je parle.

- Je... je m'appelle Ella, murmura-t-elle avant de tendre l'oreille, visiblement aux aguets. Et je dois y aller ! cria-t-elle presque avant de disparaître si rapidement que Draco aurait pu croire qu'elle avait transplané. »

Presque aussitôt, trois adolescents apparurent et leur discussion ne laissait aucun doute quant à leurs intentions vis-à-vis d'Ella.

« Dites donc, elle est rapide, grommela le plus petit des deux garçons, dont le visage aux traits grossiers rappelait vaguement un goret.

- J'aurais dû lancer le maléfice du Saucisson, regretta le deuxième en se grattant la tête. »

Draco lui trouva l'air assez bête, et haussa un sourcil en voyant que la fille semblait être leur chef. Elle rejeta ses épais cheveux bruns en arrière et lança un regard méprisant au plus grand des deux.

« Encore faudrait-il que tu puisses le réaliser correctement. Pas la peine de lui courir après, elle sera bien obligée de retourner dans son dortoir à un moment. Il suffit de l'y attendre, fit-elle malicieusement. »

Ses deux acolytes rirent bruyamment et la suivirent tandis qu'elle rebroussait chemin. Avec un brin de nostalgie et peut-être aussi de dégoût, Draco songea qu'il y a quelques années, il se comportait lui aussi de cette façon-là. Pas de quoi être fier sans aucun doute, mais à l'époque, n'ayant rien connu d'autre, cela lui paraissait naturel. Ce fut sans surprise qu'il reconnut le blason vert et argent brodé sur leurs uniformes.

Le grincement de la porte du bureau de la directrice le fit sursauter.

« Ah Daniel, bonjour.

- Bonjour Professeur McGonagall. Pourrais-je vous parler un moment ? En privé ? »

La vieille femme sortit une montre à gousset de la poche intérieure de sa cape et hocha la tête, lui faisant signe d'entrer.

« Mon prochain cours n'est que dans une heure, mais vous, vous devriez être en Histoire de la Magie jeune homme, fit-elle, la mine sévère. »

Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, produisant une douce chaleur qui le réconforta. La directrice le fit asseoir dans un épais fauteuil en tissu rouge grenat, prenant elle-même place dans le grand fauteuil qui trônait derrière son bureau. Mal à l'aise, Draco ne parvenait pas à trouver une position confortable et ne cessait de se tortiller dans tous les sens. Soudain, son regard accrocha une paire d'yeux d'un bleu électrique, pétillants de malice. Il eut l'impression que son cœur bondissait hors de sa poitrine. La vieille femme suivit son regard et prit une expression où se mêlaient chagrin et tendresse.

« Je sais que les portraits restent généralement dans l'autre bureau mais je ne me sentais pas de l'y laisser, dit-elle simplement.

- Et vous avez eu raison Minerva, vous ne savez pas à quel point Phineas Nigellus peut être agaçant, approuva Albus Dumbledore. »

McGonagall toussota avant de reporter son attention sur Draco.

« Quel est l'objet de votre visite je vous prie ? s'enquit-elle, non sans un regard en direction du portrait, ce que Draco ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Je crois que vous savez très bien pourquoi je suis là, grommela-t-il. »

Dumbledore gloussa tout en rajustant d'une main ses lunettes en demi-lune qui lui tombaient sur le nez.

« Tu dois bien reconnaître qu'il s'agit là d'un exercice fort intéressant Draco. »

Devant l'expression fermée du garçon, Dumbledore cessa de sourire et sa voix prit un ton plus grave.

« Plus sérieusement, la confection du Véritaserum est un exercice complexe qu'Horace impose aux élèves de dernière année depuis qu'il enseigne. Mais permets-moi de te poser une petite question si tu le veux bien. »

Surpris, Draco se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je... je... »

La question que lui posait Dumbledore était pourtant très simple mais Draco ne parvint pas à y répondre.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. , admit-il enfin. »

Ces mots résonnèrent à ses oreilles comme l'aveu de sa propre faiblesse et l'emplirent d'un sentiment proche de la honte. Rogue risquait sa vie en ce moment-même alors que lui se trouvait bien à l'abri à Poudlard. Cette constatation lui donnait la nausée. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point tous ses secrets lui pesaient. Le fait que Rogue ne soit plus à ses côtés le privait des rares moments de complicité qu'ils avaient pu partager et il était bien trop fier pour aller voir Abelforth.

« Tu as besoin d'aide Draco. Tu ne peux pas affronter tout cela seul ou cela va te détruire. Tu dois apprendre à accorder ta confiance à nouveau, dit Dumbledore.

- Faire confiance ? Mais je vous ai fait confiance, et vous êtes mort. J'ai fait confiance à Rogue et maintenant il est aux côtés de Lord Voldemort et risque de se faire démasquer à tout moment. Je... je porte malheur à ceux en qui j'ai confiance, fit Draco d'une voix brisée, mettant pour la toute première fois des mots sur ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis des mois. »

McGonagall porta une main à son visage pour essuyer discrètement la larme qui venait de couler le long de sa joue droite. Elle n'avait jamais soupçonné que Draco puisse être en proie à une si grande détresse et se sentait totalement démunie. Comment faire pour l'aider? Albus aurait su lui, sans aucun doute. Mais il n'était plus là.

« Mr Malefoy ? Je... je ne peux pas prétendre comprendre tout ce que vous avez traversé ces dernières semaines, mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que vous pouvez me faire confiance ainsi qu'à Abelforth. Vous n'êtes en rien responsable de la mort de Dumbledore ou de la situation de Severus. Seul Voldemort en est la cause, dit-elle d'une voix douce. »

Les yeux de Draco le brûlèrent mais il refusa obstinément de se laisser aller.

« Merci, souffla-t-il. »

Un sourire teinté d'une grande tristesse apparut sur le visage de McGonagall tandis que Dumbledore s'essuyait les yeux avec un pan de sa robe de sorcier avant de se moucher bruyamment dans son chapeau.

« Pour en revenir au Véritaserum, nous avons plusieurs options qui s'offrent à nous. Remplacer votre potion par autre chose par exemple, mais Horace a l'œil parce qu'à chaque fois il y a toujours au moins un binôme qui essaie de lui faire ce coup-là, alors il ne manquerait pas de s'en apercevoir. Un sortilège pour sceller votre gorge dans ce cas ? C'est compliqué mais surtout dangereux, et sans garantie de succès qui plus est. Alors il ne reste qu'une solution, oui c'est ça ! fit-elle très rapidement et sans reprendre son souffle, sous les yeux écarquillés de Draco.

- Quelle solution ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- Minerva vous avez absolument raison, acquiesça Dumbledore.

- L'Occlumancie ! , s'exclamèrent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

- Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait s'en servir pour contrer le Véritaserum, commenta Draco.

- C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles des aveux obtenus sous l'effet de cette potion sont irrecevables lors d'un procès. »

- Rogue...

- Le professeur Rogue, fit McGonagall.

- Oui, il... il m'a enseigné les bases de l'Occlumancie en sixième année. »

En toute franchise, sa tante Bellatrix l'y avait initié en premier, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il retirait de la fierté, bien au contraire. Rogue avait par la suite repris son enseignement afin que leurs plans ne soient pas dévoilés par inadvertance. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne jugeait pas Draco suffisamment important pour justifier de lire dans son esprit.

« C'est une forme d'Occlumancie avancée mais je ne doute pas un instant que vous y arriverez sans mal.

- Abelforth va m'entraîner ? Ou bien vous, professeur McGonagall ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, claironna Dumbledore.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Mon frère n'est pas très doué dans ce domaine et Minerva a, je crois, une certaine réticence envers cette branche de la Magie. Mais il y a une personne à qui vous pourriez demander de l'aide. Qui connaît votre secret. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'est sans doute pas l'alliée idéale à vos yeux mais je pense que cela fera parfaitement l'affaire.

- Que... »

Le tintement d'une horloge se fit entendre au loin.

« Mr Malefoy je crains que cet entretien ne soit terminé, je vous saurais gré de vous rendre à votre cours d'Histoire de la Magie. »

Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Draco se retrouva seul dans le couloir, face à la porte close du bureau de McGonagall. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être tombé dans un piège particulièrement vicieux. Demander de l'aide à Hermione Granger. Rien que ça.

Une fois Draco hors de la pièce, McGonagall se tourna vers le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Vous aviez tout prévu n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cette raison que vous vouliez que j'attende qu'il vienne me trouver de lui-même. »

« Allons, allons, Minerva, ne m'accordez pas autant de mérite vous allez me faire rougir. », répondit-il en souriant malicieusement.

« Et s'il n'était pas venu ? Albus ? Albus ? »

Le portrait de l'ex-directeur de Poudlard était vide. Se sentant soudain très lasse, McGonagall s'assit dans son fauteuil.

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites. », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je tiens à vous dire que ce chapitre m'a posé beaucoup de problèmes sur la fin. J'ai écrit, effacé, réécrit, effacé à nouveau, à en devenir dingue. Je le poste en l'état mais je ne garantis pas qu'il ne subira pas quelques modifications de style par la suite.  
Dans ce chapitre, je pensais explorer plus de choses, faire avancer le récit davantage. Et au final c'est un peu devenu le chapitre spécial Draco ^^.  
Au chapitre suivant Il y aura peut-être un peu plus d'Abelforth parce qu'il m'a manqué sur ce chapitre.

N'hésitez pas, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)


	6. Chapitre VI - Face-à-face

Voici la suite ! [Edit 31/10 = Repostage de tous les chapitres après corrections, petits changements dans les dialogues - Changement de titre et actualisation du synopsis à venir.]

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_Hiver 1996_

Les tous premiers flocons de neige commençaient à tomber sur la campagne anglaise, qu'un vent vif et glacé faisait élégamment virevolter dans les airs. Une silhouette encapuchonnée marchait lentement le long d'un chemin de terre sinueux menant au sommet d'une haute colline où se dressait une petite bâtisse en pierre. Albus Dumbledore frissonna avant de s'emmitoufler davantage dans son épaisse cape doublée de fourrure. L'endroit était vraisemblablement protégé par un puissant sortilège, ce qui l'avait contraint à transplaner à la lisière du village. Fort heureusement pour lui, l'éclat argenté de la pleine lune lui avait suffi à éviter de terminer son périple au fin fond d'un ravin sans qu'il ait eu besoin d'user de magie. Le moldu passablement éméché qu'il croisa quelques mètres plus loin prouva qu'il avait eu raison d'être prudent.

Le vieil homme poussa un soupir de soulagement en ouvrant d'une main le petit portail en fer forgé. Cette sensation disparut néanmoins bien vite, cédant la place à une appréhension grandissante. Albus Dumbledore prit une profonde inspiration et toqua à la porte.

« Qui est là ? fit une voix bourrue de l'autre côté de l'épais battant de bois.

- Ton frère, répondit-il simplement.

Après un long silence suivi d'un juron étouffé, il entendit le cliquetis d'une clé qu'on introduisait dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, dévoilant un homme aux cheveux et à la barbe hirsutes. Son regard d'un bleu intense lançait des éclairs.

« Ta maison n'est pas facile à trouver, commenta Albus comme si de rien n'était.

- Protection anti-transplanage. J'aime pas trop les surprises.

- Si cela ne te dérange pas, pourrions-nous continuer cette discussion à l'intérieur ? Je ne dirais pas non à une tasse de chocolat chaud.

- Mais quelle discussion ? grommela Abelforth. »

Malgré son air renfrogné, il s'effaça pour laisser entrer son frère. D'un geste négligent de la main, il lui désigna une petite porte en bois. Albus pénétra dans ce qui devait être le salon, bien qu'il lui fût impossible de le dire avec certitude, en raison de la multitude d'animaux qui y circulaient en totale liberté. Chèvres et chats pour la plupart. Il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers ce qui lui semblait être une table, encore que la quantité de livres qui y était accumulée l'empêchât de toute évidence de remplir cette fonction.

« C'est un peu en désordre, bougonna son frère, qui lui avait emboîté le pas.

- Le mot est faible oui, sourit Albus. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Tu oublies qu'il nous est arrivé de partager une chambre.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu viens faire ici ? Des années que je tiens ce pub à Pré-au-Lard et pas une fois tu n'es venu me voir. »

Ce qui aurait pu être pris pour un reproche dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre n'était en réalité qu'une simple constatation pour Abelforth. Ce dernier lui fit signe de s'asseoir. A l'évidence, le directeur de Poudlard pouvait faire une croix sur sa boisson chocolatée, encore qu'un Whisky Pur Feu lui eut également convenu et eut sans doute été plus approprié.

« Tu n'es pas venu me voir non plus, fit doucement remarquer Albus, tout en essayant de repousser le plus délicatement possible le mufle d'une petite chèvre au pelage beige clair qui s'obstinait à lui renifler le derrière. Il s'aperçut non sans surprise qu'il s'était assis sur un bouquet d'euphorbe qu'elle lorgnait visiblement. De bonne grâce, il le lui tendit. L'animal s'en empara avant de lui lancer un regard offensé et de trottiner à l'autre bout de la pièce pour déguster son butin. Amusé, Albus esquissa un faible sourire.

- Si tu te figures qu'il te suffit de débarquer chez moi comme ça pour... commença Abelforth.

- Je vais mourir, dit calmement Albus. »

L'expression qui se peignit sur le visage de son jeune frère était indéchiffrable, même pour celui qui pouvait se targuer d'être le sorcier le plus doué de sa génération. Les yeux plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire, Albus leva avec précaution son bras droit, jusque-là dissimulé sous sa cape. De sa main gauche, le vieil homme remonta la manche de son vêtement, révélant ainsi sa main décharnée, dont la couleur noirâtre fit tressaillir Abelforth. Il cligna des yeux, comme s'il était incapable de croire ce qu'il voyait. Toute animosité avait disparu de son visage, remplacée par une inquiétude sincère. C'est toutefois avec une voix calme qu'il prit la parole.

« Un maléfice ?

- En effet, murmura Albus.

- Combien de temps ? demanda Abelforth d'une voix étrangement rauque.

- Quelques mois tout au plus.

- Je vois. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre les deux frères sans qu'aucun ne prenne la peine de le rompre. Abelforth se mit à caresser la tête d'un gros chat gris venu s'installer sur ses genoux, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Albus mesurait parfaitement à quel point il était injuste de venir le voir pour lui annoncer pareille nouvelle, surtout après toutes ces années... Une chose de plus à se faire pardonner. A regretter. Son regard se promena dans la pièce et fut immédiatement attiré par un tableau, qui était de toute évidence le seul objet de la maison dont son frère prenait soin. Il sourit à la frêle jeune fille blonde qui le dévisageait, ses longs cheveux emmêlés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle lui adressa un léger signe de la main avant de se tourner vers Abelforth, qui la contempla avec une infinie tendresse.

« Pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne te maudisse pour ce qui lui est arrivé, murmura Abelforth. »

Albus voulut parler mais en fut incapable. Qu'aurait-il bien pu dire d'ailleurs ? Comment peut-on s'excuser d'être la cause de la mort de sa propre sœur ? La réponse était simple en vérité : on ne le peut pas. S'il ne se l'était jamais pardonné, il avait néanmoins appris à vivre avec le poids de cette culpabilité.

« Mais ce n'est pas le pardon que tu recherches je me trompe ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? poursuivit Abelforth d'une voix lasse, si lasse.

- Tu as eu avoir des échos de ce qui se passe à Poudlard ces dernières années à la Tête de Sanglier ? Tes clients ont dû t'en parler je présume.

- Peut-être bien, marmonna Abelforth en croisant les bras, l'air méfiant. Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

- J'aimerais que nous parlions d'Harry Potter si tu le veux bien. »

Au fur et à mesure que son frère aîné lui relatait les divers événements qui s'étaient produits ces dernières années à l'école de magie, Abelforth commençait à comprendre l'ampleur que ces confidences allaient avoir sur sa propre existence ainsi que la tâche colossale qui lui incomberait désormais. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il chercha le regard de sa jeune sœur, à la recherche d'un quelconque réconfort. Mais il ne vint pas. Et il eut la sinistre impression qu'il ne viendrait plus jamais.

_Septembre 1997_

« Et ainsi conclurais-je cette parenthèse fort intéressante sur la convention internationale des sorciers qui s'est déroulée en l'an 1289... »

Le carillon de l'horloge résonna au loin et dans un bel ensemble, les élèves rangèrent plumes et parchemins dans leurs sacs avant de sortir de la salle, sous le regard indifférent du Professeur Binns. Nul doute qu'il continuerait à débiter son cours de sa voix monocorde jusqu'au moment où il comprendrait que sa salle était déserte, encore que personne n'eut jamais pris la peine de vérifier si cela se produisait vraiment. Peut-être continuait-il à parler toute la nuit ? A moins qu'un professeur bienveillant ne lui dise de s'arrêter.

Draco attendit patiemment que tous les élèves quittent la salle avant de se risquer à sortir. Il passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et examina rapidement le couloir. Personne. Profondément soulagé, il se dirigea à la hâte vers la bibliothèque, une stratégie qu'il imaginait imparable pour échapper à Pansy, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait l'endroit en horreur. Il comptait de toute façon faire des recherches sur l'Occlumancie et le Véritaserum. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la bibliothèque, il entendit les beuglements hystériques de Madame Pince et de Rusard. D'après leurs cris, il comprit qu'une Bombabouse avait été lâchée dans la bibliothèque, emplissant l'air d'une odeur pestilentielle. Il entrouvrit légèrement la porte et put voir le concierge, brandissant son poing dans un geste de colère, qui menaçait les rares étudiants présents à coups de retenues dans l'espoir de les faire avouer. Il renversa sur le sol le contenu du sac d'une fille de première année qui poussa un glapissement strident.

Le garçon referma la porte le plus silencieusement possible et fit volte-face, se retrouvant ainsi nez à nez avec Peeves. L'esprit frappeur, vêtu d'un abominable costume violet à rayures bleues, le scruta avec ses petits yeux noirs et un rictus apparut sur son visage. Alors que Draco s'attendait à une succession de vers moqueurs de sa composition, Peeves se contenta de parler.

« Dis donc le nouveau, tu me rappelles quelqu'un. Cette petite fouine insupportable la déjà, comment il s'appelait ? »

Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement et il sentit tous les poils de son corps se hérisser. Son visage blêmit dangereusement. Il pensa un instant à s'enfuir en courant avant de songer que c'était là une idée idiote, puisque Peeves le rattraperait en un instant.

''Voyons, que dirait un nouvel élève dans un moment pareil ?''

« Euh... , fit Draco, incapable de trouver quelque chose de plus intelligible.

- Malefoy ! s'exclama soudain Peeves avant de s'époumoner :

_C'est le fils du père Malefoy,  
Il a l'cerveau d'un p'tit pois,  
Voldy le tient dans ses bras,  
C'est sur on l'reverra pas ! _»

Horrifié, Draco regarda autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un avait pu entendre les paroles de Peeves. Ce dernier continuait à chantonner en s'éloignant. Le garçon prit ses jambes à son cou et se rua au pas de course dans le dortoir des préfets-en-chef. Même Granger valait mieux que cet épouvantail en costume. Il prononça le mot de passe sans accorder le moindre regard à la sirène qui se détourna, l'air boudeur, et pénétra dans la salle commune à toute vitesse.

_Bam !_

Le garçon venait de percuter Hermione de plein fouet et se retrouvait désormais étendu sur le sol étonnamment glacial pour un mois de septembre. Il commença à se relever mais un vertige l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le sol. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à râler, une senteur délicieusement familière sembla envahir la pièce. Par Merlin, que se passait-il ? Il se tourna vers Hermione pour lui poser la question et constata qu'elle était toujours allongée sur le sol.

« Hé, ça va Granger? demanda-t-il en se traînant jusqu'à elle. »

Une paire d'yeux bleus apparurent dans le champ de vision d'Hermione et elle frémit. La tête lui tournait si violemment qu'elle n'osait même plus bouger. Elle se sentait... ivre de bonheur, par Merlin cela n'avait absolument aucun sens... A moins que... Evidemment. Péniblement, la jeune fille se releva en prenant appui sur ses coudes. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Draco et déglutit, le regard plongé dans le sien. Une odeur d'herbe fraichement coupée flottait dans l'air et...

''Non ! Reprends tes esprits allez !''

« Eloigne-toi, bredouilla-t-elle tout en se mettant debout.

- Je voulais juste t'aider, bougonna Draco tout en se relevant. Ça m'apprendra, poursuivit-il avant de s'éloigner en chancelant en direction de sa chambre.

- Quoi ? Que... Non... Mais... Non attends ! »

Le garçon se stoppa net.

« Quoi encore ? Faudrait savoir.

- Je crois qu'on... qu'on a un problème.

- Brillante découverte Granger, fit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- _S'il te plaît_, est-ce que tu veux bien m'écouter deux minutes ? »

Songeant à ce qu'il devrait lui demander par la suite, Draco jugea plus judicieux d'être aussi aimable que possible. Il hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. S'il ne ressentait plus de vertige, il éprouvait maintenant une vive douleur au niveau des tempes. Hermione lui emboîta le pas mais s'assit à bonne distance de lui, ce qui l'agaça, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Subitement de mauvaise humeur, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

La jeune fille toussota pour tenter de masquer son trouble mais sentit à nouveau cette odeur délicieuse qu'elle appréciait tant. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se mit à faire les cents pas sous le regard de plus en plus perplexe de Draco.

« Depuis ce qui s'est passé chez Slughorn, je... je ne sais pas mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Dès que je m'approche de toi, je... »

Elle rougit et baissa la tête.

« ... Je sens... Une odeur.

- T'es en train de me dire que je sens mauvais ? fit-il. »

La mine mortifiée qu'elle afficha l'amusa au plus haut point et il dut se retenir de sourire. Ainsi donc, elle aussi sentait cette odeur, il n'était pas complètement fou. Le teint d'Hermione devint plus rouge encore et sa mine embarrassée laissa place à une expression de colère lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle.

« Tu es impossible, souffla-t-elle. »

Draco aurait bien aimé poursuivre cette joute verbale mais son mal de crâne s'intensifiant, il n'aspirait plus qu'à aller se coucher.

« Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que dès que je suis près de toi, je sens l'odeur de l'Amortentia et... et c'est insupportable. »

Il ne pouvait que l'approuver. Au début agréable, l'odeur, devenue au fil du temps de plus en plus marquée, le rendait presque malade.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu sens exactement ? , demanda-t-il, sincèrement curieux. »

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

« En quoi ça peut bien t'intéresser ? »

« Laisse tomber Granger, je suis sûr que tu dois sentir l'odeur de la bibliothèque, pas vrai ? lança-t-il. »

Elle le foudroya du regard et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre avant de lancer :

« Il vaut mieux rester éloignés l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que les effets de l'Amortentia se dissipent. Tu n'es qu'un idiot, tu n'as vraiment pas changé ! , fit-elle froidement en claquant la porte de sa chambre avec violence. »

La remarque lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacé qu'on lui aurait balancé en pleine figure. Encore sous le choc, il se dirigea à pas lents vers sa propre chambre. Une sensation de malaise s'empara de lui tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur son lit tout habillé. Héra le regarda d'un air réprobateur en faisant claquer son bec avec un bruit sec. Draco se releva pour verser quelques graines dans sa mangeoire, et elle le remercia en lui mordillant affectueusement le bout des doigts. Il caressa sa tête avec douceur et se sentit aussitôt apaisé. Il se rallongea et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

« Aaaaah ! »

Draco se redressa sur son lit, le cœur battant la chamade. Par Merlin, il venait de vivre quelque chose de terrible. D'improbable. De terrifiant même.

Il avait rêvé d'Hermione Granger.

A son réveil, le lendemain matin, Hermione sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Ses mots, particulièrement mal choisis, ne reflétaient en rien sa pensée et avaient été énoncés dans l'intention de le blesser. Et elle ne se le pardonnait pas. Néanmoins déterminée à rester aussi éloignée de lui que possible, elle s'appliqua soigneusement à l'éviter pendant plusieurs jours. Etrangement, cette stratégie était loin d'améliorer son état mais elle répugnait malgré tout à se rendre à l'infirmerie. A l'étonnement général, elle accueillit la fin de la semaine avec un bonheur évident, et s'excusa auprès d'Harry et Ron de ne pas les aider à faire le devoir de Métamorphose. La mortification qui se peignit sur leur visage lorsqu'elle leur expliqua qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore commencé l'aurait fait sourire si elle n'avait pas été si préoccupée. Elle les laissa à l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor, et n'avait pas fait dix mètres qu'elle entendit l'exclamation horrifiée que poussait Ron alors qu'Harry venait de suggérer de faire le devoir sans elle.

Une fois dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit, repoussant gentiment Pattenrond qui venait quémander des caresses. Il miaula de mécontentement et alla s'installer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle ne savait pas au juste combien de temps elle était restée à contempler le plafond de sa chambre, élaborant mille scénarios au sujet de Draco, mais un gargouillement sonore émis par son ventre la fit sortir de sa rêverie. A regret, elle se leva du lit, et constata avec dépit que la nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment. Inutile de faire l'effort de descendre dans la Grande Salle, l'heure du dîner était passée depuis bien longtemps.

Frissonnante, Hermione attrapa une couverture et décida d'aller se réchauffer devant la cheminée de la salle commune. Elle s'assit confortablement dans un des deux fauteuils et s'emmitoufla soigneusement. Soudain, la porte de la chambre de Draco s'ouvrit en émettant un léger grincement et elle l'entendit s'approcher. Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais il ne paraissait pas l'avoir remarquée. Lui aussi semblait épuisé. Hermione toussota légèrement pour signaler sa présence. Il tourna la tête vers elle mais ne dit cependant rien. Il s'assit sur l'autre fauteuil tout en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, comme pour les réchauffer.

Un gargouillement résonna dans la pièce et Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Désolée, balbutia-t-elle.

- Je meurs de faim et visiblement je ne suis pas le seul. », constata-t-il simplement, peu désireux de se disputer à nouveau.

- Non attends... Je voulais te dire, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi hier. »

Draco tressaillit. Des excuses ? Par Merlin, si on le lui avait dit, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Néanmoins, bien qu'il répugnât à l'admettre, il n'était pas tout à fait innocent dans cette histoire.

« Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, répondit-il en guise d'excuses.

- Peut-être mais... Je n'aurais jamais dû dire que tu n'avais pas changé. »

Gêné, il détourna les yeux et contempla les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre.

« Parce que... Tu as changé, je le vois bien maintenant, dit-elle maladroitement. Bien sûr, je ne connais pas tous les détails mais...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? coupa-t-il.

- Que... Oh non... Non je... Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me raconter. »

Le garçon passa une main dans ses cheveux pour masquer sa nervosité. Dumbledore lui avait conseillé de faire confiance à cette fille, de faire d'elle une alliée même. L'idée lui paraissait toujours difficilement envisageable. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Peut-être lorsque tu seras prêt, souffla-t-elle. »

Pour toute réponse, le ventre de Draco émit un gargouillement plus sonore encore que celui d'Hermione, ce qui la fit doucement rire.

« J'ai trop faim, je vais grapiller quelque chose aux cuisines, dit-il en se levant de son fauteuil. Tu viens ? lança-t-il après un longue hésitation.

- Hein ?

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas faim peut-être ? se moqua-t-il.

- Si mais...

- Alors amène-toi.

- Mais... Mais on ne peut pas sortir en pleine nuit !

- Ben voyons, comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fait, ricana-t-il. »

Une expression de défi se peignit sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Allons chercher à manger, lança-t-elle en se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la sortie, sous le regard intrigué de Draco. »

La sirène et le marin ne manquèrent pas de les invectiver au passage, furieux d'avoir été réveillés à une heure tardive. Arrivés devant le tableau qui représentait une coupe de fruits, le garçon chatouilla la poire qui se changea en gloussant en une poignée de porte d'un vert éclatant.

Hermione remarqua qu'il y avait moins d'elfes que la dernière fois qu'elle était venue et que ceux présents restaient à bonne distance d'elle. Sans doute n'avaient-ils pas oublié les chapeaux de laine qu'elle avait dissimulés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor par le passé. Elle reconnut néanmoins la petite silhouette vêtue d'un corsage et d'une jupe qui se tenait non loin de là.

« Winky ! , s'exclama-t-elle en s'empressant de la rejoindre. Comment vas-tu ?

- Winky va mieux Miss ! s'écria une voix familière.

- Dobby !

- Harry Potter n'est pas avec vous Miss? demanda-t-il avec espoir, comme si elle avait pu le dissimuler sous son uniforme.

- Euh non.

- Vous croyez que Dobby pourrait retourner voir Harry Potter ?

- Bien sûr, je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir.

- Merci Miss ! Qui est avec vous ? s'enquit Dobby.

Draco s'était instantanément figé en reconnaissant l'ancien elfe de maison de la famille Malefoy, oubliant pendant un instant que celui-ci ne pouvait pas le reconnaître. Sa libération inopinée avait causé une explosion de colère terrible chez les Malefoy dont il se souvenait encore. Hermione remarqua son malaise et lui sourit pour l'encourager.

« C'est un nouvel élève, Daniel Morrison. Daniel, je te présente Dobby.

- Monsieur est un ami de Harry Potter ? demanda l'elfe. »

Hermione pouffa silencieusement tandis que Draco lui faisait les gros yeux.

« C'est un très bon ami à lui Dobby, fit la jeune fille, en se retenant à grand peine de rire.

- Monsieur a beaucoup de chance.

- Ouais, ouais Potter est mon meilleur ami, grommela le garçon. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils tandis que les oreilles de l'elfe de maison retombèrent légèrement. Il se dandina sur place tandis que Draco observait ses chaussettes dépareillées aux couleurs atrocement criardes. Conscient d'avoir été maladroit, il essaya de se rattraper.

« Tu aimes bien les chaussettes non ? , lança-t-il. »

Les yeux de Dobby s'illuminèrent et Hermione retrouva le sourire. Le petit elfe se mit à sautiller sur place et s'empressa de lever chaque pied pour les montrer au garçon. Draco commençait déjà à regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

« Vous aussi vous aimez les chaussettes Monsieur ? Dobby les a tricotées lui-même vous savez.

- Ah... Oui, elles sont très jolies.

- Dobby peut vous en tricoter aussi si vous le désirez ? Dobby aime tous les amis de Harry Potter !

- ...

- Je suis sûre que ça plairait beaucoup à Daniel, intervint Hermione en souriant chaleureusement tandis que Draco hochait vigoureusement la tête.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Miss et Monsieur ? Pardonnez les autres elfes de ne pas venir vous servir mais... ils ont un peu peur, avoua Dobby en baissant la tête.

- Peur ? Mais pourquoi ? , questionna le garçon.

- A cause de la S.A.L.E, je suppose, soupira Hermione. C'est bien ça Dobby ? »

L'elfe de maison acquiesça.

« La quoi ? demanda Draco.

- La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes de maison.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- C'est une société que j'ai créé pour faire comprendre aux elfes de maison - et aux sorciers - qu'ils ont droit à de meilleures conditions de travail, ainsi qu'à un salaire et...

- Et d'être libres aussi c'est ça ? fit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Exactement ! »

A la mention de la S.A.L.E, les elfes se regroupèrent autour de Dobby et se mirent à lui parler si vite que ni Hermione ni Draco ne parvinrent à en comprendre un traître mot. Les oreilles de l'elfe s'affaissèrent tandis qu'il leur jetait un regard navré.

« Miss, il ne faut pas parler de ça ici !

- Dobby, je ne suis pas là pour ça ne t'en fais pas.

- 'Sale' c'est un nom ridicule en plus..., marmonna Draco pour lui-même.

- Ce n'est pas _sale_ mais S.A.L.E. ! , protesta Hermione.

- C'est ça, ricana-t-il. Dobby, est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir quelque chose à manger ? Nous avons raté le dîner tout à l'heure.

- Pas de problème Monsieur. »

Moins d'une minute plus tard, deux assiettes remplies de bonnes choses leur étaient apportées. Les elfes de maison, visiblement rassurés de ne plus entendre parler de libération, se montraient bien plus chaleureux et les firent s'asseoir autour d'une table. Les deux préfets-en-chef dévorèrent le contenu de leurs assiettes en un éclair tandis que Dobby racontait à Hermione les progrès d'adaptation de Winky. L'elfe avait totalement cessé sa consommation abusive de Bièraubeurre et se portait relativement bien.

Une fois leur repas terminé, ils remercièrent les elfes non sans promettre à Dobby de revenir le voir, si possible avec Harry et Ron. Sur le chemin du retour, Draco trouva enfin le courage de lui parler de son problème.

« Granger ?

- Hmm...

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Si c'est pour te ficher de moi encore une fois, je passe mon tour, le prévint-elle.

- Non... Euh... En fait, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. »

Surprise, elle l'écouta lui relater son entrevue avec le professeur McGonagall mais il passa volontairement sous silence la partie qui la concernait. Alors qu'il s'attendait à la voir refuser – aider son ancien ennemi n'était tout de même pas à la portée de tout le monde - , il fut agréablement surpris de constater qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte. Agitée, la jeune fille commençait à réfléchir à voix haute, récitant des noms d'ouvrages qui lui semblaient utiles. Elle fit brusquement demi-tour et partit en trombe dans la direction opposée. Il la rattrapa en quelques enjambées.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Ce que je fabrique ? Je vais à la bibliothèque, voilà ce que je fabrique, répliqua-t-elle.

- Maintenant ? fit-il, interloqué.

- Oui. Je n'ai pas les bons livres sous la main et si j'attends jusqu'à demain je ne pourrai pas fermer l'œil de la nuit. Je te signale qu'on a du pain sur le planche et pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. Tu aurais dû m'en parler beaucoup plus tôt !

- Tu étais trop occupée à m'éviter je crois, grommela-t-il. »

'' Et moi aussi.''

« Hmm... »

Le plus silencieusement du monde, les deux préfets-en-chef se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque où Hermione entreprit de feuilleter quantité d'ouvrages. En voyant la pile de livres qui commençait à s'entasser sur la table où ils s'étaient installés, Draco crut défaillir. La jeune fille resta silencieuse durant de longues minutes avant de pousser une exclamation qui résonna dans toute la bibliothèque.

« Ah voilà, je crois que j'ai quelque chose, regarde ! »

Draco étouffa un bâillement et examina ce qu'elle lui montrait.

« Bon, ça ne mentionne pas de méthode précise mais ça peut nous fournir une piste. Passe-moi le livre bleu s'il te plaît, j'y trouverai peut-être autre chose. »

. . .

Le lendemain, Draco songea qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment la situation avait pu déraper à ce point. A quel moment l'odeur de l'Amortentia avait-elle refait son apparition ? Quand avait-il baissé la garde ? Peut-être en réalisant que la fille se démenait pour lui venir en aide représentait sa seule chance de rédemption ?

Il avait cessé de lutter.

Au petit matin, les cris de la bibliothécaire résonnèrent dans toute l'école.

* * *

**Merci encore de me lire les gens ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.**  
**Comme je l'avais dit au chapitre précédent, Abelforth is back ! Il me manquait celui-là dis donc.**  
**Blague à part c'est toujours axé en grande partie sur Draco même si j'ai essayé de ramener notre chère Hermione. Je planche déjà sur la suite, j'aimerais bien faire avancer la trame générale mais il y a déjà tant à dire sur nos deux héros... Leur relation se développe un peu... et assez facilement à ma propre surprise [oui je sais c'est moi qui écris je ne devrais pas être surprise ;)].  
Sur ce, je vous remercie encore une fois. Et vous dit à bientôt !**


	7. News

Bonjour !

Comme annoncé à la fin du chapitre précédent, je suis en pleine actualisation de mes chapitres avec la correction des fautes, des coquilles, quelques modifications scénaristiques. Quand on croit avoir fini y en a encore... Pour les modifications, rien de bien dramatique, simplement je modifie légèrement le comportement de notre héros sur les deux premiers chapitres, pour le rendre moins conciliant. Fondamentalement, ça ne changera rien à l'histoire, mais c'est plus par souci de cohérence si vous voulez.  
Bon autant vous vous en fichez hein xD mais j'avais envie de partager ça avec vous ! =)

Donc après cette phase de mise à jour (mieux vaut la faire à 6 chapitres, qu'à 20 ^^) j'entamerai le chapitre 7. L'idée est là, alors il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de délai. Je vous tiens au courant de tout ça en mettant à jour ce post ;)

Chapitre 1 = Corrections ok - Coquilles ok - Modifications ok (enfin jusqu'à ce que je vois une autre faute d'orthographe xD)

Chapitre 2 = Corrections ok - Coquilles ok - Modifications ok

Chapitre 3 =

.

* * *

.

Voilà voilà !

Un merci à **BrniceMalfoy** et** Road'8**, les petits nouveaux qui me suivent, ça fait chaud au coeur =)

See you soon !


End file.
